Cherchez l'intruse !
by Mateia78
Summary: Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle ! [Un chapitre, un personnage. Commence pendant l'été du tome 2, tient compte du tome 5]
1. Mrs Stanie

**-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-**

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

**-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-**

**Résum** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : Hélas, rien ne m'appartient, pas même la moindre petite noise.. Tout est à la grande et unique célèbre auteur de merveilleux livres, j'ai nommé JKR. Enfin, j'ai quand même rajouté quelques personnages de mon cru qui m'appartiennent (eux !)

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Ce livre est assez farfelu, ce sera vraiment de l'improvisation chapitre par chapitre. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que je veux faire, et aucune idée de comment ça va se terminer, je fais ça juste pour m'amuser ! A côté, je fais une fic plus sérieuse où chaque détail à son importance, etc., mais je la montrerais que lorsque je l'aurais terminé. Ah, et aussi je précise que je ne connais rien à l'Angleterre, la seule fois où j'y ai mis les pieds c'était pour seulement quelques heures pour visiter une cathédrale.. Donc tout ce que je dis dans cette fic, c'est n'importe quoi lol. Et aussi, si un correcteur voudrait prendre ça en main (corriger les fautes, les expressions, le style ou ce qu'il veut) ce serait très sympa merci. :o)

**-¤-¤-¤-**

****

Prologue : A moi la liberté !

« Le vendredi 19 juin 1992,

« Cher journal,  
« Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche ! J'étais entrain d'écrire une lettre à Hermione, quand Madame la Directrice de l'orphelinat de Londres est venue elle-même dans le dortoir des filles de 11/12 ans. Elle nous a annoncé que pour la fin de l'année, elle nous réservait deux surprises : tout d'abord, nous avons enfin le droit de sortie pendant les vacances. Ca nous le savions déjà des aînés, mais ça ne nous a pas empêchées de pousser des cris de joie. Elle nous a fait taire d'un geste de la main et a continué. Maintenant, vient d'être installé un tableau de métiers de vacances pour les personnes ayant plus de 12 ans (soupire des 11 ans. Moi personnellement j'ai 12 ans depuis février). Elle s'était entretenu avec plusieurs magasins qui marchaient pour leur propre compte afin qu'ils nous proposent des petits emplois. Nous avons toutes applaudis, même les 11 ans. La Directrice a hoché la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation à tant de futilités, puis elle s'est rendue dans le dortoir des garçons en face.  
« Une minute plus tard, nous étions toutes dans le salon. Nous étions presque les seules, ce qui laissait supposer que les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant. Pendant que quelques filles mettaient au courant les autres enfants et adolescents présents, la plupart (dont moi) s'était déjà dirigé vers le nouveau tableau d'affichage des métiers. Des dégringolades et rires nous avertirent de l'arrivée imminente des garçons de 11/12 ans, bientôt rejoints par les filles et garçons plus âgés, à mesure que la directrice parcourait les dortoirs. Personnellement, j'avais déjà trouvé mon bonheur. Je colle l'annonce ici, pour ne pas la perdre.

_Cherche jeune fille ou jeune homme  
__Pour s'occuper des mes trois chats  
__M'aider dans les tâches ménagères et s'occuper de commissions  
__**Mrs Marilyn Stanie  
**__**2 Wentworth Road, London**_

« Bon, la paie n'est pas précisée, mais ce n'est pas très grave. J'adore les chats, et je vais rester ici pendant quelques années, j'ai bien le temps de gagner de l'argent. Et qui sait si c'est bien payé ? D'après Mary qui était aussi intéressée par l'annonce (heureusement que je l'ai rapidement saisie !), Wentwhorth fait partit d'un quartier riche.  
« Sur que demain je vais chez mrs... mrs Stanie. Mais avant, je vais terminer ma lettre pour Hermione. Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose à moi, son amie d'enfance tout de même. Je me souviens bien de quand on s'est rencontrées. Un dentiste était venu pour une fille d'orphelinat, et il avait emmené sa fille. Nous sommes tout de suite devenue amie, elle et son père sont souvent venus me rendre visite ou m'inviter chez eux. Mais depuis un an je n'ai que des lettres d'elle. Son entré au collège prend tout son temps. Je vais au collège public, mais il semble qu'elle ait eu droit à un collège privé. C'est vrai qu'on travail plus dans les collèges privés. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai droit qu'à des lettres (son père joue le métier de facteur), et je sais qu'elle a un secret. Elle est sans doute amoureuse. »

**-¤-¤-¤-**

Chapitre 1 : Mrs Stanie 

Elise donna un coup de langue pour fermer son enveloppe, qu'elle mit dans une grande enveloppe au nom de Mr Granger. Le jour venait à peine de se levé, premier jour des vacances. Dans son dortoir, la plupart des élèves dormaient encore et Mary ronronnait doucement car elle avait le nez un peu bouché à cause de la poussière. Elle s'habilla en silence avec un jean et un tee-shirt gris un peu grand. Elle coiffa avec un soin particulier ses cheveux bruns, griffonna un mot à Mary pour lui expliquer où elle était, alla chercher son journal (un innocent vieux cahier) caché entre son armoire et le mur du dortoir pour le glissé dans son sac à main.

Elise était une fille de 12 ans, qui habitait l'orphelinat de Londres. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée devant la porte de ce bâtiment 12 années plus tôt. Elle n'était ni belle ni moche avec des cheveux bruns et longs, des yeux marron et une taille moyenne. Elle avait deux amies, Mary et Hermione. Mais en ce moment, Mary sortait avec un garçon de 14 ans et Hermione travaillait au collège. Du coup, elle s'était mit à écrire un journal qu'elle mettait à jour quotidiennement et lisait beaucoup. Ses professeurs étaient par ailleurs fiers d'elle, mais elle n'avait jamais osé leur dire que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans le salon. L'un baillait en écrivant sur une feuille. Et une fille et un garçon s'étaient levé tôt pour se voir. Jurant entre ses dents contre les couples trop épris l'un de l'autre, Elise avala rapidement son petit déjeuné.

L'aube était encore fraîche, mais promettait une belle journée d'été. Elise jeta un oeil sur les horaires de bus, et s'assit en écrivant son programme du jour dans son journal. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle faillit rater son bus. Elle arriva sans incident majeur dans Wentworth Road. Ebahie, elle regarda les maisons de la rue. Mary n'avait pas tord, c'était toutes de somptueuses maisons en briques.

Le numéro 2 ne faisait pas exception. C'est avec timidité qu'Elise vint sonner. Une dame d'environ trente ans, aux cheveux noirs, relevés en chignons, avec de grands yeux noirs et un très grand sourire apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle secoua avec vigueur la main d'Elise.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Marilyn Stanie. Vous devez être là pour mes chats.  
- Oui, enchantée mrs Stanie. Je suis Elise Dudit.  
- Entrez donc ! »

Son salon était un drôle d'assortiment de meubles dépareillés, ce sui était étrange à voir chez une dame si jeune.

« Cette maison était à ma mère, je viens d'en hériter, commença Mrs Stanie. J'ai donc aménager ici avec sa chatte qui vient de mettre au monde deux chatons. Vous n'aurez pas trop de travail de ce côté là : il suffira de nourrir Mia, et de veiller à ce que les chatons ne se perdent pas bien que la mère le fasse très bien toute seule habituellement. Parfois je vous demanderais à m'aider à faire le ménage ou de trier quelques vieilles affaires. Ma mère avait des habitudes étranges, ne vous laissez pas inquiéter par ça. Je vous laisserais aussi une liste de commissions pour le marché le matin, juste deux rues plus loin. Je vous montrerais le chemin. J'aimerais que vous soyez là tous les matins à 8h et je reviendrais à 17h. Je suis dans l'administration d'un hôpital et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Savez vous cuisiner ? »

Elle avait parler sans reprendre son souffle et sans perdre son immense sourire. Elise savait bien cuisiner pour son age car elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la vieille cuisinière de l'orphelinat, mais elle préféra répondre prudemment qu'elle se débrouillait.

« Magnifique ! Dans ce cas, vous pourrez vous achetez de quoi manger le midi. Je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter la maison, ou de ne pas aller loin car il y a déjà eu des tentatives de vols ici.  
- Des tentatives de vols ?  
- Oui, mais heureusement j'étais dans ma chambre.  
- Vous avez appeler la police ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? fit mrs Stanie, agacée. Ils n'ont rien volé. Si parfois je reviens et que je vous renvoie chez vous ou, au contraire, si parfois je vous demande de rester durant la soirée, vous ne verriez pas d'inconvénient ?  
- Non madame. [NA : impossible de mettre mrs tout seul lol, mais bon après tout c'est une version en français ]  
- Vous n'êtes pas trop sensible aux odeurs ?  
- Non madame, dit Elise, de plus en plus intriguée.  
- Vous n'aurez sans doute pas du travail pour toute la journée. Ca ne vous dérange pas de passer une partie de la journée à lire ou à vous occuper seule ? J'ai une bibliothèque à votre disposition naturellement.  
- J'aime beaucoup lire.  
- Magnifique ! Venez donc, je vais vous faire visiter le quartier. »

Mrs Stanie marchait rapidement à la façon d'une femme d'affaire. Durant le trajet, elle parla des honoraires et des dates, des arnaqueurs sur le marché, des voisins étranges auxquels il ne fallait pas faire attention et des chatons qui seraient bientôt sevrés. Elise, essoufflée rien qu'à l'entendre, se contentait d'hocher la tête. Elle allait être très bien payé, dans doute plus que le dortoir des filles réunis ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle allait passer beaucoup de temps chez mrs Stanie. Non pas que ça la dérange, au contraire ! Ses moindres doutes avaient étés ôté par la présence d'une bibliothèque et de trois chats. Elle luit fit visiter la maison en la gratifiant de quelques commentaires comme l'utilisation de la machine à lavée. Mrs Stanie posa quelques questions à Elise et parut satisfaite à la fois par la fille et par la bonté dont elle faisant sans aucun doute œuvre.

« Magnifique ! Pouvez-vous venir dès demain pour un essais ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de la date, je crains. J'ai un emploie du temps si chargés ! Je vous poserais la liste des commissions à droite de la liste des numéros d'urgence, précisa-t-elle. »

Elise lui souhaita une bonne journée et alla se poster à l'arrêt de bus. Elle venait de décrocher un des meilleurs emplois, c'était certain !


	2. Marilyn Abbot

------------------------

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

------------------------

**Résumé** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : Pas plus que la dernière fois, ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'avais pas l'intention de publier cette fic

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Elise, pensionnaire d'un orphelinat, obtient une journée d'essai pour un boulot de vacances chez une drôle de femme d'un quartier riche : mrs Stanie.

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre deux… ça commence tout doucement lol dsl de pas avoir écrit plus tôt (à ma seule lectrice : tite dédicace à Magic-Pinky ) c'est juste que c'est une histoire réservée pour mes moments où je manque d'inspiration pour la première fic dans mon temps libre. Et avec la rentrée, le temps libre j'en avais pas des masses. Toujours aussi cours pour l'instant. La présentation est légèrement modifiée : impossible de comprendre comment marche lol

**Réponse aux reviews** (si si si, y en une :D !) :

Magic-Piny - Merciii de m'avoir reviewer, ça me fait trop plaisir, je m'y attendais vraiment pas pour juste un chapitre ! Les petites étoiles, sont sur mon clavier, juste à côté de la toucher ENTER. sur la même touche que le $ et le £. Enfaîte je me demande ce qu'elle représente Oo mais c'est joli lol. Tu fais douce Alt Gr (à droite de la touche espace) et $. Mais ça dépend sûrement des claviers. Personnellement, j'ai un clavier AZERTY. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne sur les claviers QWERTY (lire les premières touches pour connaître le nom de son clavier ). Au pire tu fais copier/coller. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Bisouxxx !  
Edit - snif, j'arrive plus a faire entré d'autres signes que les '-'.. Aucune idée de la cause.. Le jour durant lequel je comprendrais sera à marquer d'une croix blanche.

Chapitre 2 : Marilyn Abbot

Elise eut de la peine à ce lever ce matin là. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'une journée intéressante l'attendait, elle se serait sûrement recoucher. Elle avait veillé tard hier soir pour pouvoir écrire le maximum dans son journal. Elle avait absolument voulu que tout y soit, jusqu'à la description précise de la maison.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et mangea encore plus rapidement. Elle était un peu anxieuse de cette 'journée d'essaie'. Assez anxieuse pour arriver 20 minutes avant son bus. Elle s'assit, et d'un geste matinal elle ouvrit son journal sur ses genoux et sortit son stylo préféré. Elle sourit à une femme qui faisait un jogging et suça le bout de son stylo d'un air inspiré.

« Le dimanche 21 juin 1992,

« Cher journal,  
« Je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance au niveau des affaires. Il est 7h20, le soleil s'est levé à Londres et nous promet un temps beau et frais pour l'été. J'ai envoyé ma lettre pour Hermione hier, elle devrait la recevoir en fin de semaine. Espérons en retour une lettre épaisse avec pleins de confidences et d'affection. (Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse !) Ah voilà le bus pour cette fameuse journée. »

Mrs Stanie affichait le même sourire. Elle lui donna ses dernières recommandations, expliqua que si elle avait le moindre problème, qu'elle aille voir les voisins du 1 qui sont si charmants. Elle allait profiter de la présence d'Elise pour faire une journée de shopping. Elle allait partir quand Mya descendit les escaliers, suivit de près par ses deux chaton. Mya était blanche avec des poils très longs. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement. Elle avait un visage plat et sa queue semblait anormalement fine par rapport le reste du corps. Son premier chaton avait les poils ras. Son pelage était blanc tacheté de roux et les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère. Le troisième était roux comme le feu d'un poil qui n'était pas long mais bien fournis. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais verts, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de brillé avec la même intensité que ceux de sa famille. Les visages des chatons étaient plus beaux à l'avis d'Elise, ainsi que leurs queues qui paraissaient plus équilibrées.

« Oh c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous présenter les chatons. La rouquine s'appelle Amnésie et le deuxième est Oubli. »

Elle sembla remarqué l'air étonné d'Elise.

« Je travail souvent pour des gens qui ont perdu la mémoire, expliqua-t-elle. »

C'est vrai qu'elle travaillait dans un hôpital.

« A quelle heure rentrez-vous ?  
- A la même heure que si j'allais travailler, c'est à dire 17h. »

Et elle partit dans un bruissement de manteau. Elise nourrit Mya, joua un peu avec ses chatons. Mais quand elle se préparait pour aller au marché, on sonna à la porte. Etonnée, Elise alla ouvrir. C'était une vieille dame, gracile et tremblante. Elle était courbée et tenait un sac en papier d'où se dégageait une odeur de viande crue.

Elle sembla très étonnée de voir Elise dans cette maison.

« Pardonnez-moi.. Mrs Stanie est-elle là ? »

Sa voie était hésitante et tremblait.

« Elle est absente, mais sera de retour en fin d'après-midi. »

Elle détailla Elise.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave.. Je voulais juste lui apporter un mélange qu'elle m'avait demandé pour ses chatons. Des boulettes de viandes aux herbes. »

Son expression se fit pensive.

« Etrange dame. Elle m'a demandé un mélange précis. Un rituel familial pour leurs chats qu'elle m'a dit. Mais il faut avouer, ajouta-t-elle non sans un accent de fierté, que c'est moi qui est la plus belle collection d'herbes du quartier. Etrange dame, mais dame très agréable. Très polie. Elle m'a donné quelques légumes pour le jardin récemment. Vous êtes sa nouvelle aide ?  
- Je m'occupe de ses chats et de ses courses, madame.  
- Ah, bien bien. »

Elle adopta un ton plus assuré en lançant des coups d'œils autour d'elle comme si elle était terrifiée d'avoir l'audace de dévoiler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Et bien jeune fille, vous paraissez être quelqu'un de bien, vous. Mais faîtes attention. Il y a des drôles de gens dans ce coin. Vaut mieux éviter de se frotter à eux. Drôles d'zigotos si vous voulez mon avis. »

Elle baissa la voix, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va estomaquer son auditeur, m'obligeant à me rapprocher un peu d'elle. Elle désigna du menton la direction de la maison numéro 1 de la rue.

« Les Abbot. Ils ont une fille. Gentille fille avec ses nattes blondes, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle terminera givré comme ses parents. En tout cas j'vous conseille de pas trop traîner près d'eux. »

Puis elle me salua, m'indiqua qu'il fallait tout de suite faire manger les boulettes aux chats et repartit chez elle avec de petits pas traînants. Elise la suivit un peu du regard avant de se retirer chez Mrs Stanie. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de cette dame : rencontrer les nouvelles personnes pour leur dire du mauvais sur les anciens.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème, sans autres accidents que les aventures de personnages imaginaires dans ses livres ou d'une tâche d'encre dans son journal. Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard du côté du numéro 1 par la fenêtre. Mais le jardin était vide et la maison semblait inhabitée.

Quand Mrs Stanie rentra, elle paraissait enchantée au point que son sourire semblait plus grand que d'habitude si c'était possible. Contente de sa journée, elle serra contre elle Mya en tenant quelques propos incohérents et souhaita à Elise une bonne soirée.

------------

Ainsi s'écoula la semaine, et rien de neuf se passa jusqu'à jeudi. Elle devint un peu amie avec la jeune dame qui faisait du jogging tous les matins, fut adoptée par Amnésie qui la suivait partout et réussit à éviter la 'voisine-mauvaise-langue'. Elle ne vu jamais les 'fameux-voisins-si-étranges-du-numéro-1' ; ils étaient sans doute en vacance.

Quand soudain, en regardant la maison, Elise remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle semblait posséder un étage supplémentaire, alors que mrs Stanie lui avait assuré qu'elle lui avait fait visiter toute la maison. Sans doute qu'un vieux grenier poussiéreux avec pleins d'objets personnels. Peut-être des objets à sa défunte mère. Mais Elise se sentit intriguée, comme irrésistiblement attirée par cet étage.

Elle essaya de la chasser de ses idées. Elle n'avait pas à fouiller cette maison.

------------

Le vendredi, elle entendit des mouvements chez les voisins. Curieuse, elle en profita pour secouer un tapis devant la maison. Une voiture s'arrêtait devant la maison. Un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et une fille qui devait avoir l'age d'Elise sortaient de la voiture. Une femme très belle, aux cheveux paille, au teint rose et aux yeux immenses les regardait, réjouie. Elise la reconnue aussitôt : c'est la femme du jogging. Elle en voulu encore plus à 'voisine-mauvaise-langue'.

La mère – car elle était sans aucun doute la mère de la fille, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau – enlaça sa fille en s'écriant :

« Hannah ! Comme j'avais peur.. Il m'est venu des échos effrayants ici. On dit.. Qu'_Il_ était à Poudlard. »

Le 'Il' avait été prononcé avec un accent de terreur qu'Elise n'avait jamais entendue. Son mari s'approcha pour rassurer sa femme.

« Enfin laisse-la respirer, tu vois bien qu'elle va bien ! Et parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre. »

La mère regarda autour d'elle. Elise fit semblant de s'intéresser à son tapis, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle.

« Tu as rai.. Hey, attends ! Je la connais. »

Elle entendit des pas crissé en sa direction, et leva aussitôt la tête en faignant la surprise.

« Bonjour madame ! Vous habitez donc ici ?  
- En effet. J'ignorais que mrs Stanie avait une enfant. Est-tu sa nièce ? Ou sinon, tu es sûrement la nouvelle qu'elle a engagée.  
- C'est exact, madame.  
- Oh ne m'appelle pas 'madame', on se connaît, même si on ne s'est pas vraiment présenté. Moi c'est Marilyn. Et tutoie-moi. Je te présente Christophe, mon homme, et Hannah ma fille.  
- Enchantée, je suis Elise. »

Ce fut aussi simple que ça. Marilyn était quelqu'un de dynamique qui n'aimait pas la timidité et Elise fut aussitôt considérée comme faisant partie de la famille Abbot. Tandis que Marilyn parlait, Elise avait délaissé son tapis et avait accompagné Marilyn vers sa maison. Christophe portait les affaires d'Hannah qui lui montrait des photos, qu'elle avait fait pendant l'année. Marilyn était dos à sa famille parlant avec Elise sans remarquer la scène la plus étrange au monde.

Les photos.

Les photos _bougeaient_.

C'est à peine si Elise fit attention à ce que lui disait Marilyn, comme quoi elle l'inviterait volontiers à boire le thé demain, car elle réservait la soirée à sa fille de retour d'un internat.

Fascinée par les photos, Elise eut du mal à s'en aller. C'est avec beaucoup d'inspiration qu'elle passa la fin de la journée, écrivant le mot interdit dans son journal : _Poudlard_.


	3. Sam Abbot

------------------------

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

------------------------

**Résumé** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages snif et les lieux ne resnif m'appartiennent pas..

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Elise a obtenu le job, et commence à prendre possession des lieux, mais remarque que mrs Stanie l'a tenue à l'écart du dernier étage de la maison. Elle rencontre enfin les voisins du numéro 1 : les Abbot. Elle s'entend tout de suite très bien avec eux, quand soudain elle aperçoit dans les mains de leur fille des photographies animées.

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : et hop, tout de suite un nouveau chapitre lol J'ai eu le temps alors j'en profite ;o)

Chapitre 2 : Sam Abbot

Elise s'était levée tôt machinalement. Bien sûr, tout le monde dormait un samedi matin. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim et elle n'allait pas chez mrs Stanie aujourd'hui. Elle avait donc tout son temps.

Elle resta quelques minutes à écouter les respirations chuintantes et régulières de ses camarades de chambre. Mary n'avait plus aucun mal à respirer depuis que l'infirmière lui avait donné un sirop pour son allergie. Son bras était replié sous son oreiller, son visage reflétait la quiétude du sommeil et elle souriait. Peut-être rêvait-elle de son petit-copain.

Cette idée acheva totalement de la réveiller. Elise s'allongea silencieusement sur son matelas pour se saisir de son journal. Les crissements de son stylo semblaient résonné dans la salle silencieuse.

« Le samedi 26 juin 1992,

« Cher journal,  
« Je me suis réveillé à l'aube comme si j'allais chez mrs Stanie. Plus tard, il faudra que je me recale si je veux réussir un jour à refaire une grâce matinée. Une lettre pour moi est arrivée durant la nuit : elle a été posée sur ma table de nuit. Je reconnais l'écriture régulière d'Hermione. Impossible de savoir si je devrais me réjouir de cette lettre : si je vais enfin pouvoir la revoir, il est plus qu'évident qu'elle me cache quelque chose (elle le dit ouvertement). Et il semble que cette chose soit dangereuse. Je suis vraiment inquiète ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée entraîner dans quelque chose de louche ! Mais je tourne autour du pot, je ferais mieux de recopier ici la lettre.

_« Ma petite Lise,_

_« Je suis super heureuse d'avoir reçu ta lettre. Désolée de t'avoir délaissé cette fin d'année, mais j'étais très occupée. Comme tu le sais, je suis très absorbée par mes études. J'ai passé une année très intéressante, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour les vacances. Cette année, il s'est passé assez de choses pour écrire un livre policier.  
« Tu te souviens de la description que je t'avais faîte du professeur Rogue ? Comme quoi c'était un type louche ? J'avais tout faut : le type louche c'était un autre professeur. Mais il ne pourra jamais témoigner.  
« Ca fait un peu bizarre de te dire ça comme ça. Mais bien que je ne puisse pas t'expliquer l'histoire en entier, ça me fait du bien de t'en parler. Ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que lors d'un moment spécial, tu m'as réellement manqué. J'ai réalisé que c'était triste que tu ne sois pas là.  
« Sinon devine quoi ? Je suis de retour à la maison depuis hier ! Tu viens me voir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Appelle-moi dès que tu peux._

_« Affectueusement,  
« Hermione_

« Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur cette lettre qui ne ressemble pas à une lettre d'Hermione, et elle est pourtant la plus intéressante que je n'ai jamais eu. J'irais la voir après le thé chez Marilyn.  
« Le thé chez Marilyn. Ca devrait me rendre nerveuse. Je devrais avoir les mains qui tremblent et des sueurs froides. Mais non. Je trouve la perspective d'aller boire le thé agréable. Comme si je n'avais jamais vu les photographies. Pourtant j'ai bien vu ces deux garçons se pousser pour avoir la meilleure place sur la photo en rigolant et en faisant de grands signes à Hannah et son père. »

Un bâillement m'empêche de continuer : Mary s'étire dans son lit avec la douceur d'un chat. Elle me sourit, les yeux pleins de sommeil. Je lui rends son sourire.

« C'est étrange de te voir le matin.. Tu reste là toute la journée ?  
- Non, je vais prendre le thé chez des voisins de mrs Stanie, puis je me rends chez Hermione. »

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des Abbot.

« Mary ?  
- Hummm ?  
- Que penserais-tu si tu voyais une image bouger ?  
- Sans doute que j'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé, pourquoi ? »

Elle décida de ne rien lui dire. C'était déjà un fait d'avoir un peu espionner leur vie, s'en était un autre de l'étaler devant des personnes inconnues. Elle ne dirait rien.

« Rien. »

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses pensées ne se calmaient pas et elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort à écrire dans son journal.

Car une idée folle s'interposait en elle.

Une idée absurde.

Une idée que seule une lectrice de livres fantastiques pouvait formuler, presque naturellement.

Ce genre d'idée qui s'insinue en elle pour ne plus en ressortir, qui dessine sur les murs de son esprit, qui change le sol en plafond et qui nome le plafond sol.

Une idée qui tenait en cinq lettres.

Si Elise n'avait pas eu tant d'imagination – ou de futilité aurait corrigé madame la directrice – elle aurait pensé à des hologrammes. L'entendement aurait eu raison de l'intuition et de la volonté.

Mais Elise voulut croire ce que disait Claude Bernard '_C'est ce que nous pensons déjà connaître qui nous empêche souvent d'apprendre._'

Elise voulu croire qu'il y avait un mystère caché.

Le plus beau des mystères en cinq lettres.

Si seulement elle pouvait ne pas oser le penser.

Penser comme tout le monde 'illusionnisme', 'prestidigitation' ou 'tour de passe-passe'.

Elise ne pouvait penser qu'à...

... 'magie'.

------------

Pour la centième fois - il lui semblait - Elise remit ses cheveux en place. Une maison aussi immense que mrs Stanie, mais pas aussi impressionnante ni aussi attirante. Mrs Stanie n'aurait peut-être pas dit 'magnifique' dans son ton si lourd de sens, qui signifie un peu que tout doit être parfait.

Cette maison ressemblait à peu à celle de mrs Stanie, mais elle avait un étage de moins. Elise se força à ne pas penser 'le grenier en moins'. Elle avait aussi quelques dessins d'enfants sur les murs, un ballon en mousse dans la pelouse. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Les vitres avaient besoin d'être lavées, mais elles étaient encore correctes. Les mauvaises plantes n'étaient pas arrachées, mais le gazon était tondu. Des rires d'un enfant s'échappaient malgré la porte close.

Elise, incapable d'aller sonner tout de suite, voulu prendre le ballon dans ses mains pour se calmer un peu. Juste l'envoyer dans l'herbe. Mais à peine s'était-elle penchée que le ballon fut poussé d'une dizaine de centimètres en s'exclamant d'une petite voix étrange :

« _Fiche-moi la paix !_ »

Elise n'en revint pas. Elle essaya de calmer ses pensées qui lui criaient magie, magie, magie. Elle se pencha à nouveau. Elle crut entendre encore une fois la protestation, mais plus loin. Le ballon ne bougea pas. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre, vaincu.

Elle put le laisser tomber dans l'herbe.

Le 'Fiche-moi la paix !' n'était plus qu'un murmure parmi des bruissements d'herbe. Peut-être que parler demandait un grand effort au ballon, il devait sans doute s'essouffler. Ca ne doit pas être facile de parler pour un ballon.

Elise ne sut jamais pourquoi elle se sentit calmée par l'évènement étrange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Peut-être parce qu'il confirmait le mot qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête.

« Ah ! Elise, te voilà ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre. »

Le salon était à l'image de l'extérieur de la maison. Un salon joli, mais pratique. Aucunes photos ne bougeaient, aucun objet n'était magique. Les tissus du canapé étaient beaux et pouvaient s'enlever pour être lavés. Des jouets traînaient dans sur le tapis. Les objets de valeurs avaient été posés dans un coin précis du salon, sous vitrine, parmi lesquels on comptait un prix de dessin et une sculpture informe en argile. Une porte-fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un jardin dans lequel des balançoires oscillaient au gré du vent.

C'était un salon plein et pourtant vide. Plein de vie, plein d'objets, mais il manquait des choses. Dans ce cadre, il y avait sans nul doute une photo avant. Et sur ce rebord de cheminée, la cendre et la poussière s'étaient accumulé autour d'un objet à la base ronde aujourd'hui absent. Quant à l'étage de la vitrine où demeuraient des diplômes, on voyait qu'il en manquait.

Elise reconnut Hannah, sur le tapis. Ses cheveux étaient détachés en cascade blonde et ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Elle s'était assise à côté d'un petit garçon qui était sans nul doute son petit frère. Le petit bonhomme devait avoir tout juste un an. Elle était en train de lui expliquer comment on enfilait des anneaux, et dans quel ordre. C'était adorable.

Christophe lisait le journal 'Le Monde' en fumant un cigarillo. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture et sourit à l'invitée.

« Ah, bonjour ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Euh, comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? »

Bientôt, Elise fut installée dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé fumant devant elle et des gâteaux maisons. Elle apprit qu'Hannah avait le même age qu'elle, qu'elle était douée pour le dessin et qu'elle jouait aux boules (elle eut particulièrement du mal à comprendre le dernier mot, car elle grondait en même tant son frère qui bavait sur son chemisier.) Son frère s'appelait Sam. _N.A : J'ai abusé du seigneur des anneaux hier XD_ Entre châtain comme son père et blond comme sa mère, il avait de grands yeux bruns et curieux. De belles pommettes, un visage déjà intelligent : il semblait angélique. Marilyn n'avait pas l'air de vouloir démentire cette comparaison, ces yeux bienveillants surveillaient ses moindres gestes. Enfaîte, ça paraissait étrange de la voir habillé autrement qu'en jogging.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement de lecture (Hannah semblait dévorer les livres à la même façon qu'Elise, mais elles n'étaient apparemment pas versées dans la même culture), quelqu'un éternua. Les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement.

En premier lieu, Hannah s'exclama par pur réflexe 'A tes souhaits'.

Puis Marilyn me prit le poignet et m'emmena à la cuisine pour l'aider à apporter des gâteaux.

Avant de disparaître, Elise regarda discrètement dans le salon. Christophe levait les yeux au ciel et sortait une longue tige de bois. Une étincelle rouge apparut à son extrémité et frappa une photo. Une photo qui ne bougeait pas il y avait quelques minutes. Ou disons, qui ne bougeait plus. Dès que l'étincelle toucha la photo, elle redevint immobile. Sam rit joyeusement.

Elise suivit innocemment Marilyn, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne dit rien.

Cinq lettres.

Le reste du thé se passa normalement jusqu'à cinq minutes avant la fin. Hannah et Elise avaient déjà trouvé de nombreux terrains d'entente. Et lorsque Sam fut posé entre elles deux, ce fut des jeux, des jeux et des jeux. Sam était décidément _adorable_. En quelques minutes, il lui trouva même un surnom : Moldue. Elise eut beaucoup de mal à lui apprendre à l'appeler Elise, mais ce fut très amusant. Il semblait qu'il l'aimait bien. Il demanda à aller sur ses genoux.

Enchantée, Elise le hissa sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il allait porter sa main à ses cheveux pour les tirer, elle lui tint la main en riant. Lui tenir la main le calma un peu. Mais Elise ne le remarqua qu'à peine, car le salon venait de changer sous ses yeux. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, Elise laissa ses yeux discrètement dériver dans le salon.

L'objet sur la cheminée apparut sous la forme d'un pot plein de poudre étincelante. Juste au-dessus, une double pendule se tenait là : la première alignait de drôles d'aiguilles avec des planètes étranges, la deuxième restait la plus insolite. Quatre aiguilles étaient dirigées vers une inscription 'à la maison' tandis que la cinquième pointait 'au travail'. Cette aiguille était surmontée d'un petit portrait d'un jeune homme blond. Animé, naturellement.

Le regard d'Elise était ensuite descendu du côté du tapis. Elle remarqua plusieurs jouets jusque là invisibles. Un petit balais planait à quelques centimètre du sol contre le mur. Près des anneaux, des petits personnages en plastique (semblait-il) faisaient des cabrioles pour espérer attirer l'attention de Sam. Dans la vitrine, une nouvelle sculpture était apparue, sorte de petite coupe en métal où était gravés d'étrange signes. Dedans, tournait un liquide inconnu. Il semblait à du métal fondu, froid, léger, lumineux et tourbillonnant comme agité d'une légère brise. De nouveaux diplômes étaient apparus. Elise pouvait lire 'Oubliator' en belles lettres, ainsi que sur un autre 'Guérisseur'.

Les yeux d'Elise dérivèrent sur la porte-fenêtre. Quelques pomme de terres grises, montées sur jambes, couraient en lançant parfois le fameux 'fishmoilapaix !'.

Posé près du cendrier, une fine baguette de bois était posée sur le journal plié. Mais son nom avait changé. Ce n'était plus 'le Monde'.

Au plus profond d'elle, Elise sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle relâcha la main de Sam qui baillait et se frottait les yeux. Le salon reprit son apparence habituelle.

_'La Gazette du Sorcier.'_


	4. Hermione Granger

------------------------

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

------------------------

**Résumé** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : Si je dis que Mateia78 n'est qu'un pseudo qui cache JKR, vous ne me croyais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, ça valait le coup d'essayer.. Bref les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'avant.. Sauf ceux que j'ai créés naturellement lol

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Elise a enfin reçu la réponse d'Hermione, mais cette lettre suppose qu'Hermione joue à des jeux dangereux et Elise est inquiète. Elle a rendez-vous avec elle dès la fin d'après-midi et compte bien lui arracher quelques aveux. Un autre rendez-vous dans la journée perturbe Elise : elle va prendre le thé chez les Abbot, famille étrange laquelle a été surprise avec des photos qui bougent dans les mains. Finalement elle découvre deux choses sur cette famille : premièrement que c'est une famille charmante, deuxièmement que c'est une famille de sorcier !

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Alors l'histoire se complique un peu ici (enfin d'un point de vue écriture principalement lol ), Elise va toucher la magie de plus près. Dans ce Chapitre, on rencontre enfin Hermione ! Dsl pour ce qui l'aiment bien (perso je l'adore.. masochisme ? nan lol), mais ici elle n'a pas un super rôle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura des circonstances atténuantes après, promis !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Magic-Pinky - Salut Merci, et encore merci pour tes reviews. C'est vraiment motivant de les lire En tout cas, c'est sûr que la famille Abbot est sorcière, il n'y a aucun doute (par ailleurs, je suppose que la plupart l'ont remarquer, mais on rencontre effectivement Hannah Abbot dans les livres, mais elle reste un personnage secondaire ) Moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom, hélas Elise ne va pas tant que ça aimer la signification ! Mais tu as raison, on découvre pas tous les jours des maisons de sorciers. Seulement, une fois qu'on en a trouvé une, y en a pleins qui viennent après on dirait lol. Suffit juste de trouver la première ;o)

Chapitre 4 : Hermione Granger

Elise paressait un peu dans un parc de Londres. Assise sur un banc, elle observait les taches de la lumière soleil qui filtrait à travers les arbres pour pigmenter l'herbe verte. Des cris d'enfants résonnaient autour d'elle. Une mère promenait son enfant dans sa poussette. Une grand-mère promenait son chien. Un grand-père lisait un journal.

Tout était paisible.

Magie.

Tout le monde ignorait qu'Elise venait de découvrir un monde ensorcelant, charmant dans tous les sens du terme.

Magie.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas s'inquiéter des Abbot ? Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas 'Sorciers ! Au bûcher !' ?

Pourquoi, si elle arrivait tant à trouver la magie si.. naturelle... Pourquoi, déjà, trouvait-elle la magie si naturelle, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir ceci juste hier ? Mais surtout, pourquoi, si elle arrivait tant à trouver la magie naturelle, avait-elle l'impression que cette magie faisait partie d'elle depuis toujours ?

Cette impression de retrouver un vieil ami... depuis si longtemps disparu.

Elle n'avait jamais eu trait à la magie. Jamais de choses étranges autour d'elle. Une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus _normal_.

Mais les Abbot, eux, n'étaient pas normaux. Le père lisait un journal sorcier, la fille allait à un collège du nom étrange : Poudlard, le fils dévoilait des secrets voir à l'invitée alors qu'il n'était même pas en age de les comprendre.

Magie. Magie. Magie, magie, magie, magie et encore magie !!

Elise soupira. Elle se sentait coupable de connaître ce secret, qui la rendait cependant heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse de connaître la magie. Comme toute lectrice, c'était pour elle un rêve. Un de ces rêves qui ne sont pas sensé se réaliser.

Mais maintenant elle devait se rendre chez Hermione.

------------

Elise sonna à la maison simple de la famille Granger. Un jardin pas trop grand. Une décoration agréable, chaleureuse, pas trop chère. Des parents dentistes. Au moins, c'était sûr, les Granger ne comptaient pas de sorcier.

« Lise ! s'exclama une voix. »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés se précipita pour l'enlacer. Elle recula un peu. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est qu'elle faisait plus mature et un peu moins petite fille.

« Mione ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Juste un peu fatiguée. »

Elle sembla remarquer l'air énigmatique d'Elise, car elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, finalement.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, non ? »

Complètement décontenancée, Hermione lui attrapa la main.

« Viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre. »

Elise s'affala sur le lit d'Hermione, tandis que son amie s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Il y eut un long silence gêné. Elise, n'y tenant plus, se décida à parler.

« Hermione... La lettre que tu m'as envoyée... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'avais mis dans cette lettre déjà ? »

Hermione semblait un peu tendue.

« Des choses qui font peur. Qu'est-il arriver au type louche ? Quel serait ce scénario de livre policier ? »

Elise exhiba la lettre comme preuve. Hermione la relut, profondément embêtée. Sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'elle se décida à répondre.

« Je.. Excuse-moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même lorsque je l'ai écrite..

- Mais...

- Tu comprends, j'ai écris n'importe quoi. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ne me pose pas de questions, s'il te plait.

- Hermione.

- S'il te plait. J'étais juste perdue. Mais maintenant je comprends que ça me plaisait vraiment ce que j'ai fais là-bas, et que j'en suis fière.. Je suis heureuse ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Que répondre à cela ? Elise se renfrogna et s'allongea sur le lit d'Hermione.

Une minute passa.

Finalement, elle se releva. Elle regarda gravement Hermione. Son regard dériva au-dessus de son épaule. Une photo était épinglée sur le mur de son bureau.

Une photo fixe naturellement.

Hermione surprit son regard et jeta un œil à son tour sur la photo. Elle sourit, c'était un souvenir heureux.

« Je l'ai prise au collège. »

Elle la détacha du mur et s'assit près d'Elise. Elise sourit aussi.

« Qui sont-ils ?

- Tous des personnes de ma classe. Lui, il s'appelle Harry. »

Elle montrait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et décoiffés. Il était assis dans la neige à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et avec beaucoup de tâches de rousseurs. Hermione le désigna sous le nom de Ron. Ron avait l'air d'être entrain de se disputer amicalement avec Hermione.

« Seamus et Dean »

Elle montrait maintenant un garçon brun et un garçon noir qui riaient ensemble.

« Et Justin, conclut-elle. »

Justin avait lui les cheveux châtains.

« Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans les parages, songeait Hermione à voix haute. »

Mais Elise n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait la photographie.

Justin...

« Elise ? »

Elle l'avait déjà vu.

« Tu es sur terre ? »

C'était un ami d'Hannah. Elle l'avait vu sur la photo qui bougeait. Un condisciple d'Hermione et d'Hannah. Elles allaient donc dans le même collège.

« Hé ho ! »

Elle allait à Poudlard. Hermione était une..

Elise sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Hermione. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? »

La jeune sorcière sembla stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« De quoi ?

- Dis-moi le nom de ton collège.

- Mon... Tu ne connais sans doute pas.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître. »

Elise regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

« Poudlard, dit Elise dans un murmure. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix presque inaudible, comme pour elle-même. Pourtant, si elle l'avait crié, le mot aurait résonné avec la même force.

Hermione ne semblait pas y croire. Elle faisait une tête tellement absurde qu'Elise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hermione sortit un peu de sa stupeur.

« Comment... Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? »

Elise sourit franchement.

« Je connais les Abbot et j'ai découvert leur secret. Qu'elle chance tu as d'être sorcière !

- Je... Oui, c'est vrai.

- J'aimerais bien l'être également.

- Je vois ça.. Mais les Abbot, tu veux dire les parents de Hannah Abbot ?

- Oui, Marilyn et Christophe ont une fille qui s'appelle Hannah et un petit garçon qui s'appelle Sam. Ils sont adorables. Sam m'appelle toujours 'moldue'.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est un nom qu'on donne aux personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. »

Hermione semblait préoccupée et Elise se sentit un peu vexée que son surnom ne soit plus q'un terme commun. Elle voulu montrer à son amie qu'elle n'était pas une simple moldue de tous les jours, mais qu'elle était renseignée.

« Les Abbot sont Oubliator et Guérisseur, fit-elle par simple souci d'étaler sa science des sorciers. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Oubliator ?

- Oui. Tu sais ce qu'est ce métier ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elise la sentait anxieuse.

Anxieuse de quoi ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Hermione lui répondit :

« Tu n'aurais pas du découvrir ça. »

Elise ne protesta même pas. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une surprise. N'avait-elle pas toujours su que c'était un secret ?

A quel point était protégé ce secret ?

Elise eut tout d'un coup un peu peur. Hermione se leva. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup très fatiguée.

« Bon, Lise, je vais te laisser. J'ai dit à mon père que je préparerais le repas ce soir. »

Elise ne répondit rien. Elle se sentait si mélancolique. Pourquoi ?

Hermione la raccompagna jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Au dernier moment, elle l'enlaça. Hermione aussi avait l'air triste.

« Lise... Pardonne-moi. »

Elise pensa sur le chemin de retour qu'Hermione voulait qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir rien dit. Elle se trompait.

Le jour commençait déjà s'affaiblir quand une petite personne, triste, toquait à la maison des Abbot.

------------

Elise était rentrée trop tard. Le dîner était déjà terminé depuis peu à l'orphelinat. De toute façon, elle avait prit beaucoup de gâteau chez les Abbot, elle n'avait donc pas très faim. Le seul problème, c'était que Madame la Directrice allait être fâchée.

Mary l'attendait impatiemment dans le dortoir. Mais Elise n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée, elle inventa une rapide anecdote à raconter à son amie puis se mit au lit. Elle sortit son journal de son sac et commença à écrire.

Elle écrivit longtemps.

Les Abbot, la magie, Hermione, la magie.

La joie, la tristesse, la peur.

L'incompréhension.

La magie.

Toujours elle.

Quand Elise reposa son stylo, il faisait noir, les filles de sa chambre dormaient et sa main lui faisait mal d'avoir tant écrit. Elle avait écrit chaque détail, chaque pensée. La dernière phrase écrite, était une de la peur et de la tristesse.

« Me laisseront-ils entrer dans leur monde ? »

Car elle avait compris que c'était là son espoir. Elle souhaitait devenir sorcière ou du moins une moldue amie des sorciers. Elle voulait partager leurs secrets, vivre avec eux. Mais Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir ça. Elise savait que c'était un espoir impossible. Elle rangea son journal sous son matelas, comme à son habitude.

Elise n'essaya même de s'endormir. Elle voulait effacer la tristesse du soir pour faire réapparaître la joie de l'après-midi. Elle pensait aux Abbot. Eux voulaient bien d'elle.

Elle commençait à s'assoupir. Ses pensées se calmaient un peu.

Quand elle entendit deux craquements secs. Pas assez fort pour réveiller quelqu'un, mais assez bruyant pour inquiéter une personne réveillée. Elise se demanda si elle devait crier. Elle se redressa. Elle entendait des voix, étouffées derrière la porte.

« Christophe ?

- Où êtes vous Lucius ?

- _Lumos_. »

Une pâle lumière filtra sous la porte. Des pas se rapprochèrent. Mais Elise ne cria pas, elle écoutait. Ils étaient justes devant sa porte.

« Ca doit être ici. »

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent dans le dortoir. Le premier était Christophe, le deuxième était un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds ou blancs. A cette lumière c'était difficile à dire. Cette lumière venait du bout de leurs baguettes. Ce deuxième homme était donc un sorcier également.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lit d'Elise, et lorsque leurs baguettes l'éclairèrent, Christophe eut un moment de recul en découvrant qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que l'heure fatale était venue, sans pour autant abandonner tout espoir et sans savoir en quoi consistaient les sanctions. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que maintenant ils allaient décider si elle avait le droit d'entrer dans leur monde.

« S'il vous plait. »

Elle avait déjà commencé à les supplier avant de s'en rendre compte. Christophe ne dit rien, il détourna le regard. Lucius s'assit en face d'elle.

Il avait des yeux gris si froids. Des yeux inquisiteurs que rien ne cache, deux yeux tristes et sérieux. Deux éclats d'épées, deux diamants brillants, deux froids rayons de lune. Elise se blottit un peu plus dans sa couverture à la recherche vaine d'un peu de chaleur.

« Vous êtes bien Elise Liane Dudit ? »

Elise oublia un peu le froid soudain pour faire face à cette question. Savait-il ce qu'il disait ?

« Répondez. »

Elle était Elise Dudit. Personne ne connaissait le nom de sa mère.

« Pourquoi Liane ? Ma mère était... Une des vôtres ? »

Il parut étonné de la question. Elise le devina par un petit pli entre ses sourcils, très petit, mais qui faisait l'impression d'une brèche dans un masque parfait.

« Bien sur que non, votre mère était moldue. Je croyais que vous connaissiez son identité, mais on a du croire bon de ne pas vous mettre au courant. »

Au courant de quoi ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet.

« Reconnaissez-vous d'avoir appris l'existence de la sorcellerie d'ici vendredi en fin de soirée ?

- Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Reconnaissez-vous également d'avoir parler de ledit sujet dans un milieu magique non-protégé en mettant en cause une famille sorcière ?

- Comment ça ?

- La porte de la chambre de mademoiselle Granger était ouverte durant cette soirée, nous avons du effacer la mémoire d'un moldu trop curieux. Vous avez tenté propager des rumeurs de sorcellerie dans le monde moldu sur une famille sorcière comptant trois enfants. »

Effacer la mémoire ?

Ils n'oseraient pas...

« Je suis désolée, je ne le voulais pas. »

Sa voix tremblait.

Christophe s'approcha enfin. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et de Lucius. Ses yeux, d'un marron habituellement doux, étaient grave.

« Elise. Tu dois comprendre que n'importe quel moldu ne peut pas connaître la sorcellerie. Ce n'est pas ton secret, accepte-le. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plus paternel qu'officiel. Bien que ses paroles la condamnât, elle se sentit rassurée. Ces sorciers avaient quelque chose qui rendait influençable.

« Elise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ?! »

Aïe, Mary s'était réveiller.

Lucius secoua la tête.

« Il faut que j'arrête de traîner trop tard au Ministère, ça devient lassant les 'Ah Lucius puisque vous êtes là, vous allez vous occuper de ça pour moi.' »

Christophe le foudroya du regard, d'autant qu'Elise put en juger dans cette pénombre.

« Je crois avoir assez entendu vos opinions sur le monde moldu, Lucius Malefoy.

- Ce qui me 'consterne', c'est que vous n'exprimez pas les vôtres... Que pensez-vous des ignorants, qui ne sont pas capable de découvrir la magie alors qu'elle étincelle sous leurs capes ? Ils ne sont même pas capables de comprendre comment faire une potion.. Vous vous rendez compte ? Et ces bâtards qui traînent à Poudlard, ça ne vous inflige pas ? Où devrions-nous les mettre à votre avis ?

- Entre l'anglaise et la ronde. Lucius, nous parlerons de... vos opinions... un autre jour, déclara Christophe d'un ton sec. »

On sentait qu'il avait envie de répliquer plus sévèrement et de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais que le devoir ou la position de Lucius l'en empêchait.

Christophe prit sa baguette. Mary la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une étincelle sortit de l'objet et la frappa en pleine poitrine. Touchée par un sortilège d'entrave, elle semblait dormir. Christophe la plaça dans une position correcte pour le sommeil. Il s'écarta un peu, puis prononça négligemment une autre formule.

« Oubliette. »

Elise ferma les yeux. Elle espérait que Mary ne souffrait pas, car c'était de sa faute. Mary n'avait rien à voir avec le monde de la sorcellerie.

Quand elle les rouvrit, la baguette de Lucius Malefoy était pointée sur elle.

Pendant une seconde qui semblait durer une éternité, elle rencontra ses yeux gris. Elle eut à nouveau froid, un froid glacé qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trembler, car déjà il prononçait la perte de mémoire.

Comme au ralenti, Elise vit l'étincelle se frayer un chemin vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Aucun choc ne vint jamais.

Elle s'endormait.

La nuit continuait.

------------------------

**Fin ! **

**Non lol je rigole... Bien sur que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Elle serait courte la fic Donc à bientôt j'espère pour la suite ;o) **

**Tient pour la peine je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : Lily Evans. (oui, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien je voulais l'attirer dans ma fic lol)**

**Sur ce,**

**Bisouxxx**

_**Maty**_


	5. Lily Evans

------------------------

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

------------------------

**Résumé** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : On y échappe jamais lol . Bref, je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent avec cette fic, ou quoique ce soit qui puisse porter atteinte aux droits d'auteurs... Personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Elise a découvert l'existence de la magie chez les Abbot, lorsque Sam lui a tenu la main. Intriguée, elle se rend chez Hermione et découvre qu'elle est également une sorcière. Elle le prend bien, mais comprend qu'elle a fouillé un peu loin à l'attitude d'Hermione. Elle ne sait comment réagir, mais veut être mis en contacte avec le monde sorcier. Cependant, cette mise en contacte ne se passe pas très bien : Christophe Abbot et Lucius Malefoy se rendent à l'orphelinat pour effacer la mémoire à Elise, témoin de la magie, et Mary, témoin du 'jugement', après lui avoir lancé un maléfice d'entrave.

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Ca y est, Elise a eu ses premiers contactes avec les sorciers. D'un côté les Abbot, famille charmante, de l'autre le ministère, sorciers qui cherchent à la tenir éloigné, et bien sur Hermione qui n'est pas une moldue comme le croyait Elise... Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, et qui va beaucoup changés les prochains.

**(!) En tout cas, note importante (!) **  
- Dans ce chapitre j'écris parfois les pensées de notre chère moldue autrement que dans la narration. Dans ses cas là, je mets le code : /_Pensées/._ (je mets ce code là, car les étoiles ne veulent pas s'aficher . ) Quand j'utilise ce code, Elise se parle souvent à soit-même, ou alors elle adresse ses paroles à une personne (bien sûre celle-ci ne pourra pas les entendre ; c'est de la pensé !)  
- Et aussi, j'ai mis une ou deux citations du chapitre précédent. Ca vous l'aurez remarquer tout seuls, mais tant que j'y suis je précise que je les ai mis comme ceci : '_Citations._'  
- Et enfin, l'écriture de Lily est toujours mise en italic, car Elise sera toujours capable de la reconnaître entre toute.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Magic-Pinky - Merci Va-t-elle tout oublier ?? Ce serait méchant de ma part, non ? (niark niark) naaan je te rassure, je suis une gentille fille ;o) Mais en effet, elle a tout oublié. Une fois qu'on a reçu un oubliette, on oublie tout, dsl. Mais l'histoire ne terminera pas là ! J'espère aussi qu'Elise réussira à atteindre le monde magique, mais ça ne tiendra qu'à elle et à la chance ! (Enfaîte j'ai commencer à lire ta fic, et j'aime beaucoup le début quand j'aurais terminer, j'oublirais pas de reviewer )

Chapitre 5 : Lily Evans

Elise dormait d'un sommeil paisible, mais qui fut trop court à son goût. Quand Mary la secoua pour la réveiller, il faisait encore noir. Elise la repoussa faiblement.

« Mmary... Laisse-mmoi dormmir. »

Bien qu'Elise ne put le voir, Mary resta interdite à la réponse d'Elise.

« Dormir ? Après ce qui est arrivé ?! »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était suffisamment urgent pour réveiller Elise. Elle se redressa. Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme si elle avait passé une nuit très courte, de même pas une heure. Ce qui était absurde, puisqu'il était trois heures de matin.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- S'il... S'il s'est passé quelque chose ! balbutia Mary. Tu peux le dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Tu étais là ! Tu as tout vu...  
- Qu'est-ce-tu as ? T'as fais un cauchemar ? demanda Elise, qui ne comprenait rien. »

Mary paraissait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Mais non ! C'était pas un cauchemar ! Je... Ils ont du t'effacer la mémoire ! Oh non !  
- 'Effacer la mémoire' ? répéta Elise, septique.  
- Oui, ils auraient du me le faire aussi... Je pouvais pas bouger... Il m'a remit dans mon lit... Mais l'étincelle a été arrêtée par mon livre, il avait glissé !  
- Quoi ? »

Elise commençait à s'inquiéter pour Mary.

« C'était si réel ! Ils parlaient de magie... »

La voix de Mary se brisa. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elise ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Mary... C'est bon tout est finit. C'était qu'un cauchemar. La magie n'existe pas. Tu le sais bien. »

Mary ne répondit pas, mais elle sécha ses larmes. Elise la recoucha, embêtée. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Elle reprit sa place dans son lit.

Elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Elle entendait la respiration irrégulière de Mary, elle ne dormait pas non plus. Mais elles ne se disaient rien. Elise se sentait crispée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un mot sur la langue, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette impression ne dura pas, bientôt elle se rendormit dans un sommeil bien heureux.

----------

Le soleil avait déjà fortifié ses rayons lorsque Elise ouvrit les yeux. Des oiseaux piaillaient au dehors, elle apercevait le vert des branches d'arbres à travers la fenêtre, et le ciel était bleu. Elle eut un soupire heureux. Elle se sentait si... sereine.

Elle descendit dans la salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les discutions allaient de bon train aujourd'hui car Paul, l'homme à tout faire, avait entendu des bruits cette nuit.

« Moi j'vous dis qu'j'ai entendu des bruits ! Véridique ! Deux hommes - ou plus - qu'y parlaient, pis deux coups d'pétard. Et moi qu'suis monté tout de suite mais j'ai vu personne ! Juré ! »

Ce à quoi, répondait une Madame la Directrice troublée et quelques enfants excités, qu'ils avaient bien cru entendre des bruits secs, mais qu'ils pensaient avoir rêver. Quant à Mary, elle gardait le silence, les yeux, cernés, obstinément fixés sur son toast qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elise se demanda une fraction de seconde pourquoi elle était si discrète, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

« Mary ? Tu vas mieux ? chuchota Elise à cette dernière. »

Mary qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, sursauta. Elle lui décrocha un regard aigre, puis elle lui attrapa le poignet par un geste brusque qui faillit renverser une bouteille de lait, pour l'emmener dans le cagibi. Cette pièce était souvent utiliser par les personnes qui souhaitaient des conversations confidentielles, souvent dure à obtenir dans le bâtiment.

« Mary, ça va pas ? T'es folle ou quoi ?! »

Elise se frottait son poignet endolori.

« C'est ton cauchemar qui te met dans cet état ? »

Mary semblait furieuse.

« Mon _cauchemar_ - comme tu l'appelles - a du neuf !  
- Du neuf ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je veux dire que cette nuit j'ai rêvé de deux hommes...  
- Si tu fais allusion à ce qu'a dit Martin...  
- ... qui ont disparus en deux claquements secs, termina Mary, décidée à avoir le dessus.  
- Les gens ne peuvent pas disparaître ! protesta Elise. Et tout le monde sait que Martin n'a pas toute sa tête.  
- Tu me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?! Alors suis-moi ! »

Mary entraîna Elise dans le dortoir, réveillant la dernière fille qui faisait la grâce matinée. Grommelant un peu pour la forme, elle consentit à partir pour que Mary soit tranquille avec Elise.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le sort qu'ils ont voulus me jeter ? fit Mary.  
- Euh... Un truc avec un livre qui avait glissé, non ? répondit Elise incertaine de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  
- Exactement ! »

Mary fouilla dans ses couvertures et exhiba un livre comme preuve. Un livre dont la couverture avait été noircie, comme par une brûlure.

« Mais enfin... Mary... C'est impossible... bégayait Elise. »

Mary, victorieuse, lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais tu as dis que j'étais là. Pourquoi je ne m'en souviendrais pas ?  
- Parce qu'ils t'ont effacé la mémoire, je te dis !  
- S'ils m'avaient effacé la mémoire, je m'en souviendrais... »

Mary pouffa de rire et même Elise eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux juste faire remarquer, se rattrapa-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, que s'il me manquait des souvenirs, je m'en rendrais compte. J'aurais un trou de mémoire, je me sentirais différente, quoi.  
- J'en sais rien moi ! Dis-moi... le menu du dîner d'hier, improvisa Mary en faisant de grands gestes de la main.  
- Facile, c'était... »

Elise s'interrompit. Quel était le menu déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, elle n'avais pas mangé hier soir.

Mais pourquoi ?

« Je n'ai pas mangé hier soir. »

Mary se frappa le front comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. La chance ! Chez elle, c'était plutôt du genre confus.

« Tu as raison ! Tu étais arrivé trop tard pour manger.  
- Trop tard ? Pourquoi j'étais où ? »

Mary regarda Elise intensément.

« Chez Hermione Granger, si je me souviens bien. »

Qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ça ?

Elise réfléchissait, se concentrait sur ses souvenirs, mais c'était comme essayé de retenir de l'eau qui vous glisse entre les doigts. Elle avait juste l'impression de voir deux points gris.

'_Deux éclats d'épées, deux diamants brillants, deux froids rayons de lune.'_

Elle trembla un peu. Où avait-elle pu éprouver cette sensation ? Etait-elle sortit dans la nuit, dans un vent frai vespéral ? Avait-elle regarder des étoiles brillantes ?

Mary semblait comprendre la question muette d'Elise. Elle réfléchie.

« Tu sais, quand tu es rentrée de chez elle, tu semblais cacher quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas insister. C'est dommage, ça nous aurais donner une piste. On pourrait aller demander à Hermione elle même, mais d'un côté si c'est elle qui t'as vendue...  
- Mary !  
- ... ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Quoi ?! Ca paraîtrait évident, non ? Tu vas la voir alors que tu ne l'as pas vue depuis des mois, et juste la nuit qui suit ta visite, y a des magiciens qui se ramènent. »

Elise se retint de lever les yeux à l'appellation 'sorciers'. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elles avaient assez de preuves, ça ne paraissait pas moins incroyable.

Mais si Hermione l'avait effectivement vendue... Une idée pas des plus réjouissantes... Elles allaient avoir des problème pour savoir ce qui s'était passé durant la veille.

« Mary, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais de cette journée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je me souviens que tu étais déjà levée lorsque je me suis réveillée. Tu avais la tête mystérieuse de quelqu'un qui sait de grandes choses. Tu as levé la tête de ton journal pour me dire quelque chose de bizarre de photos qui bougent... »

Elle s'interrompit. Le regard de Mary croisa celui d'Elise, et dans un synchronisme parfait, elles s'écrièrent l'une '_Ton journal !_', l'autre '_Mon journal !_'. Elles rirent. C'était tellement bête, les réponses de toutes leurs questions étaient assurément écrites noire sur blanc, juste à portée de main.

Elle expirèrent un coup, puis Elise se précipita à son lit. Le journal était toujours là, fidèle à son poste. Elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-elle trouver ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à Mary ?

« Enfaîte Mary...  
- Oh c'est normal. Si tu ne veux rien dire, je comprend tout à fait. »

Elise sourit.

« Je voulais dire que si je ne t'ai rien dit, il y a peut-être une raison. Promets-moi de ne rien répéter de ce que tu liras à l'intérieur de ce journal. Ca peut-être une vérité dangereuse. »

Elles ne le savaient que trop bien.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit d'Elise. Elise tourna les pages pour arriver à la page voulue.

« Le samedi 26 juin 1992,

« Cher journal,  
« Je me suis réveillé à l'aube comme si j'allais chez mrs Stanie. »

C'était un véritable roman. Elise avait écrit chaque détail, sans se douter qu'ils seraient si importants.

Elle avait l'impression de tout découvrir, tout en étant sur terrain connu. Comme si chaque découverte ouvrait un petit cadenas de souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'elle reconnaissait comme siens.

'_Les Abbot, la magie, Hermione, la magie._

_La joie, la tristesse, la peur._

_L'incompréhension._

_La magie._

_Toujours elle.'_

« Me laisseront-ils entrer dans leur monde ? »

Elise et Mary restèrent sans voix.

------------

« C'est incroyable, répéta encore une fois Mary. »

Elles marchaient dans la cours de l'orphelinat.

« On a du mal à croire que c'était toi qui étais si convaincue tout à l'heure ! se moqua gentiment Elise. »

C'était une façon de rendre la situation moins dramatique aux yeux de Mary. Ca marcha, car bientôt elle lui sourit, amusée.

« On a également du mal à croire que c'était toi qui ne voulais pas en tendre parler, il y a dis minutes ! renchérit-elle.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est plus exactement pareil. C'est bête, mais ces souvenirs j'avais beau les avoir oubliés, je ne les découvre pas. Je les redécouvre.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne m'ais rien dit. La prochaine fois qu'on me demandera qu'est-ce que je pense des photos qui bougent, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir !  
- Ils avaient raisons... Ce n'était pas mon secret. Ce n'est pas comme si leur 'visite' m'avait réellement étonnée. »

Elise essaya de ne pas porter attention au nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce qui reflétait la sérénité, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

En effet, elle n'était pas étonnée... Mais peut-être déçue.

Non, déçue n'était pas assez fort.

Si elle voulait être honnête avec soit même, elle était en colère. Très en colère.

En colère contre les deux sorciers qui s'étaient introduit dans l'orphelinat, avaient effrayé ses pensionnaires, s'étaient attaquer à Mary et avaient effacé sa mémoire. Lucius Malefoy et l'inconnu. En colère contre les sorciers pour l'avoir rejetée. En colère contre la sorcière Hermione qui avait sans doute quelque chose à voir dans cette étrange affaire. En colère contre elle-même pour s'être fait prendre si facilement, pour avoir espérer faire partie de ce monde.

Elle prit alors une résolution.

L'arme de ce monde était le secret. Elle combattrait l'épée par l'épée. Si elle voulait conserver sa mémoire, elle devrait mettre en œuvre un plan.

Le plan 'a' consisterait tout simplement à ne pas se faire prendre. Si on ne s'apercevait pas de sa présence, on ne viendrait pas lui effacer la mémoire. Elle devait se conduire comme une sorcière et trouver où se trouvait se monde.

Le plan 'b' revenait à tout écrire dans son journal. Par mesure de sécurité, car ils n'étaient apparemment lestes à effacer la mémoire. Elle porterait toujours son journal sur elle.

Le but étant d'infiltrer le monde de la sorcellerie. S'introduire en secret dans le monde secret. Elle allait filer des sorciers. Nom de la cible : famille Abbot. La meilleure façon de pouvoir les observer la journée, était bien sur son travaille chez mrs Stanie. Le soir, elle prendrait des lunettes noires, une casquette et s'attacherait les cheveux.

Elle réussirait à pénétrer le monde de la sorcellerie.

Elle le jura sur sa colère.

« Elise, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elise approuva vaguement. Mary l'avait tirée de ses pensées.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Là Elise arrêta de marcher pour faire face à Mary. Elle la défia dans les yeux.

Mary comprit aussitôt, mais elle ne chercha pas à la dissuader. Elle se contenta de la mettre en garde, contre les sorciers et contre sa colère.

« Tu sais j'ai vu deux sorciers, et je m'en souviens. Ils étaient très différents. Fais attention à Lucius Malefoy. Il ne nous aimait pas. Quant à l'autre, tu ne pourrais pas le reconnaître, pourtant il aurait fallu être correct avec lui. J'ai sentit qu'il n'aimait pas non plus Lucius Malefoy. En souvenir du sorcier inconnu, je te demande d'être correcte avec tous les sorciers que tu rencontreras, sauf envers Lucius Malefoy, car tous pourront être l'inconnu.

- Tu as m'as promesse. Je ne ferais rien aux sorciers. »

Mary n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire de telles morales. Peut-être avait-elle sentit que le moment était important. Peut-être savait-elle qu'Elise pouvait à tout moment lui filer entre les doigts, enlevée par un sorcier, blessée ou amnésique.

Ou qu'elle pouvait partir d'elle même, n'importe quand.

------------

« Avez-vous passez une bonne fin de semaine ? Magnifique ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Amnésie ne tenait plus en place, elle vous adore ! »

Elise fit de son mieux pour paraître des plus normale. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser croire qu'elle se 'souvenait' de son samedi, ni qu'elle se 'souvenait' de la magie. _Tout était beau et normal dans un monde joyeux et ordinaire_.

Amnésie ronronnait comme un moteur tandis qu'Elise lui grattait derrière l'oreille. Pendant toute la journée, Elise avait observé la maison de mrs Stanie et son journal sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublier d'autre que son week-end. Elle n'avait rien oublier. Elle restait cependant perplexe.

Tout ceci lui avait fait oublié le grenier.

A nouveau Elise se sentait attiré par cette pièce. Elle avait cherché une trappe dans le plafond ou une porte. Puis elle avait trouver la porte qu'on pensait placard. Elle cachait une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse dans lequel il y avait un escalier en bois clair. Elle l'avait grimpé, pour arriver dans une sorte de mezzanine. Elle était bien éclairée mais poussiéreuse au contraire du reste de la maison, comme si personne n'avait mis les pieds dans cette partie de la maison depuis longtemps. Pour seul meuble, une commode vide sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de lavande desséché. Elise était redescendu. Il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à voir de ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Pourquoi caché une commode et un bouquet ?

Pourquoi les fuir ?

Elise se rendit soudain compte que cette mezzanine n'était pas assez grande pour remplir un étage. Elle était même toute petite. Il devait y avoir une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle se leva d'un bond faisant tombé Amnésie qui était sur ses genoux. Amnésie miaula un peu son mécontentement, mais curieuse, elle la suivit.

Elise montait les escaliers quatre à quatre sans comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait. Pourquoi cette pièce l'attirait-elle si irrésistiblement ? Sur la mezzanine, elle chercha une porte mais le mur était nu. On ne pouvait dissimuler de porte ici, sauf si on avait faire refaire un mur pardessus.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, découragée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle prenait son temps, elle avait l'impression de comprendre cette salle. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle se matérialisait doucement sous ses paupières, elle la redessinait soigneusement. Elle enlevait la poussière, du moins une bonne partie, car il en restait un peu qui tournoyait dans les rayons du soleil d'été ou plutôt non de printemps. C'était des rayons jeunes après la morte saison. Des oiseaux piaillaient faiblement. Le bouquet de lavande était encore frai, il envoûtait la pièce par son parfum. Elise n'était plus contre le mur, mais elle était adossée à une porte lustrée.

Elise eut envie de pleurer. Sans raison, car au fond elle ne se sentait pas triste. Elle sentait de la tristesse, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle de la salle.

Quand soudain quelque chose de doux grimpa le long de sa jambe et se nicha sur son épaule. Cela suffit Elise à sortir de son rêve. La salle redevint vieille et poussiéreuse. Le bouquet se dessécha encore une fois. La porte disparue.

Elise sourit à Amnésie. Elle la caressa un peu. Elle se remit à ronronner, ça consola Elise. Elle voulut prendre Amnésie dans ses mains. Mais à peine ses doigt avaient frôlé la fourrure rousse du chaton, le mur s'était dérobé et elle était tombé en arrière.

Le sol était un parquet tout aussi poussiéreux que la mezzanine. L'air sentait le refermé. Elise avait mal au dos et ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle se leva en se frottant le dos.

Aucun mur ne s'était dérobé, c'était juste la porte qu'elle avait imaginé quelque instant plus tôt qui s'était matérialisé et ouverte par la même occasion. Une porte qui se referma immédiatement en claquant.

Pourquoi disait-elle 'juste' ? Elle avait fait apparaître une porte !

_/Bien sûr que non. Tu ne sais pas faire apparaître des portes. Tu ne sais pas faire de magie. On le sait sans doute quand on est sorcier. Et si j'étais sorcière, on ne m'aurait pas effacer la mémoire./_

Elise regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle semblait avoir atterrit dans une chambre abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années. Elle posa Amnésie qui se débattait pour aller voir la porte de plus près. Mais la porte avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mur.

_/Oh non ! Comment vais-je faire pour sortir ? Je suis enfermée !/_

Elle allait se laisser aller à la panique, quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de troublant. Le fait ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui s'était passé chez les Abbot, quand elle avait tenu la main de Sam.

Elise regarda Amnésie, charmante rouquine qui se grattait derrière l'oreille.

_/Est-ce possible que... qu'un chat soit un sorcier ?/_

Elle reprit Amnésie dans ses mains, qui ronronna affectueusement prenant ça pour une caresse. La porte apparut aussitôt. Elise l'actionna, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle la referma. Elle souhaitait regarder cette pièce de plus près.

C'était donc une façon d'approcher le monde de la sorcellerie. Le monde de la sorcellerie, un monde caché dans des maisons, des petites pièces qu'on croise tout les jours sans les voir. Un monde secret.

Elle posa Amnésie sur un lit poussiéreux. La chambre ne subit aucune modification. Elle n'avait sans doute subit aucun charme, car la porte elle-même était condamnée. Elle laissa donc Amnésie tranquille et marcha doucement en rond dans la chambre en soulevant de petits nuages de poussières.

Cette chambre possédait un mobilier simple. Un lit avec une couverture rouge foncé dans un coin, une table de chevet et une commode dans le même bois simple que celui du lit. Une chaise contre un bureau. Une petite bibliothèque privée. La salle était bien éclairée par de grandes fenêtre, les rayons du soleil tombait joyeusement sur un tapis aussi pourpre.

Une chambre mélancolique ; joyeuse et triste à la fois. Elle semblait attendre son propriétaire, en conservant au mieux sa beauté malgré la poussière et la vieillesse. Des vêtements étaient prêts à être enfiler sur la chaise. Un livre avait été soigneusement pourvu d'un marque-page. Des affaires plus ou moins personnelles traînaient dans la salle. Des pot d'encres étaient encore sur le bureau, couvert de feuilles à moitiés écrites et d'un dessin qui était presque terminé. Un dessin au crayon intitulé 'James'. Le garçon ne regardait pas en la direction d'Elise. Il semblait regarder un point imaginaire dans son monde de papier, rêveur, un demi-sourire au lèvres. Il avait des cheveux décoiffés et foncés, qui encadrait un visage anguleux mais tout de même séduisant.

_/Qui habitait ici ? D'après les affaires, il ne peut s'agir que d'une fille. Mais on dirait qu'elle est partie précipitamment, sans prendre la peine d'emmener ses affaires. Ou alors, peut-être est-elle morte./_

Elle ouvrit la commode. Elle était presque vide, seul un ou deux vêtements abîmés restaient. Elle avait été vidée.

_/Dans ce cas, elle serait sortit précipitamment en ne prenant qu'une partie de ses affaires. Ou alors, peut-être pensait-elle revenir. Peut-être allait-elle en voyage. Peut-être avait elle deux maisons./_

Elle regarda la bibliothèque. Elle passa vaguement ses doigts sur les reliures pour pouvoir lire les titres des ouvrages. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de livres de magie comme 'Histoire de Poudlard' ou 'Une sorcière pas comme les autres'.

_/Poudlard... C'est le collège où vous les sorciers comme Hannah et Hermione sauf erreur./_

En effet, il y avait des manuel de magie comme 'Histoire de la magie', 'Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques' et bien d'autres, dont plusieurs livres de la même collection comme 'Le Livre des sorts et enchantements' qui semblaient dédiés à différents niveaux.

Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de livres moldus, dont surtout des classiques comme 'Le grand Meaulne', 'Vingt milles lieux sous les mers', 'Les misérables' ou encore 'Le petit prince'. Elise sourit en regardant la couverture du petit prince. Elle adorait ce livre, c'était un livre qui l'avait toujours particulièrement touché. Ca suffit à convaincre Elise que la sorcière de cette chambre était ou avait été une gentille sorcière.

Elise ouvrit le livre du petit prince. La sorcière y avait marqué son nom d'une écriture ronde et régulière. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

Elle regarda l'heure. Elle n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que mrs Stanie rentre.

« Amnésie, il va falloir retourner dans mon monde maintenant. »

Le chaton la regarda. Ses yeux verts brillaient plus que d'habitude. Elle semblait avoir comprit. Peut-être avait-elle effectivement compris ce qu'Elise lui avait dit après tout, car ce n'était pas un chat normal. Elise le savait maintenant. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier autant Amnésie.

Elle s'assit sur le lit pour la caresser un peu mais se releva tout de suite. En s'asseyant elle avait déplacer un peu l'oreiller. Sous l'oreiller se cachait un livre qui ne portait aucun titre. Elise l'ouvrit et lut la première page.

« _Lily Evans._

« _Du 1er Septembre 1970,_ »

En dessous, écrit avec une autre encre et dans une écriture qui ressemblait à la première mais qui semblait plus ferme :

« _Au 30 Août 1977._ »

_/Un journal.../_

Elyse sentait sa gorge la serrer. Elle tourna la page. Une sorte de préface y était écrite.

« _Il est tant que j'écrire mon propre journal. Malgré ce que dit Pétunia depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, maman m'a assuré que la tradition continuerait par Pétunia et moi. Je commence donc mon journal qui se terminera avec la fin de ma scolarité que je ferais lire à mon mari - et à mon enfant quand il sera plus vieux. Comme à fait ma mère avec moi, et ma grand-mère avec elle. J'espère que c'est une habitude qui continuera encore bien des générations, car j'aime beaucoup cette tradition._ »

Un bruit en bas fit sursauté Elise. Mrs Stanie était de retour. Elise hésita puis mit le journal dans son sac à main, juste à côté du siens, prit Amnésie, et arriva en bas de la maison en quelques secondes. Elle sourit à la maîtresse de maison, qui la gratifia d'un de ces _magnifique_ sourires.

_/Lily..._

_Tu as pu entrer dans le monde de la magie par la grande porte._

_Connais-tu ta chance ?/_


	6. Jun Lestrange

------------------------

**Cherchez l'intruse !**

------------------------

**Résumé** : Une moldue habite un orphelinat à Londres et remarque des gens étranges. Quand elle va décider de les suivre discrètement, sa vie va basculer malgré elle.

**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours je vais faire le scoop de la semaine en avouant que les lieux et personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, parmi eux, traînent un ou deux personnages de mon cru (comme Elise, mrs Stanie, Marilyn Abbot..) ou même quelques lieux (les maisons, ...) Ceux-là m'appartiennent bels et biens ;)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Deux sorciers ont débarqué durant la nuit et ont effacé la mémoire d'Elise. Heureusement, Mary est témoin et aide Elise à redécouvrir ce qui s'est passé : information cachée pas très loin, dans le journal. Elise décide alors de tout mettre en œuvre pour infiltrer le monde de la magie, de la façon la plus discrète possible. Elle découvre quez mrs Stanie il se passe également des choses étranges : son chat semble posséder des pouvoirs magiques, une chambre est cachée au grenier... La chambre d'une sorcière du nom de Lily Evans. Elle découvre son journal et décide de l'emporter pour le lire tranquillement.

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Désolé, ce chapitre s'est fait un peu désirer. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps (boulot, activités et privée d'ordi XD ...) et j'ai eu du mal à écrire celui-là, qui va amener un personnage que j'aime beaucoup : Jun Lestrange. J'ai essayé de le faire bien, mais maintenant que je le relis, j'ai l'impression qu'il est moins bien que les autres, mais il faut bien que je le poste un jour lol :) Pour me faire pardonner, je crois sauf erreur qu'il est plus long que le précédent, bien que j'ai un peu tricher en m'amusant avec un livre de sorts et enchantements ;) Bisouxxx à tous et bonne lecture :)

**(!) Note (!) (La même que la dernière fois lol)**  
- Dans ce chapitre j'écris parfois les pensées d'Elise autrement que dans la narration. Dans ses cas là, je mets le code : /_Pensées/._ (Je mets ce code là, car les étoiles ne veulent pas s'afficher.) Quand j'utilise ce code, Elise se parle souvent à soit-même, ou alors elle adresse ses paroles à une personne (bien sûre celle-ci ne pourra pas les entendre ; c'est de la pensé !)  
- Et aussi, j'ai mis une ou deux citations du chapitre précédent. Ca vous l'aurez remarqué tout seuls, mais tant que j'y suis je précise que je les ai mis comme ceci : '_Citations._'  
- Et enfin, l'écriture de Lily est toujours mise en italique, car Elise sera toujours capable de la reconnaître entre toute.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Magic-Pinky - Merci et merci pour ta review, tu me gâte vraiment :)) Franchement, je connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui font des reviews donnant autant l'envie d'écrire ! N'exagère tout de même pas, je suis pas encore au niveau des livres lol, mais qui sait si un jour... Stop je mettrai mes rêves une autre fois lolol. Heureusement que tu aime son idée de suivre les sorciers, car Elise va si tenir mordicus ;). C'est vrai qu'en y pensant bien, ils ont quelque chose en commun (j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle Oo !) Mais enfaîte Elise en apprendra plus sur son chat lors du prochain chapitre. Désolé que la suite arrive si tard, bises !

Gini95 – Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! :)) Bisoux !

Chapitre 5 : Jun Lestrange

« _01.09.1970 - Cher Journal,  
_« _Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré. C'est tellement excitant. Il y a à peine quelques jours, je suis allé faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse, caché derrière le pub 'Le Chaudron Baveur'. Etrange façon de caché un chemin magique que d'appeler l'enseigne Chaudron, non ? Mais apparemment c'est tout de même efficace, personne ne semblait remarquer le misérable pub coincé entre deux bâtiments mise à part les sorciers. Le Chemin de Traverse était magnifique et défiait l'imagination. Ca me donne envie d'emmener toutes mes amies voir les grands magasins de sorcellerie qui s'y cache. C'est tellement beau et grand ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas leur révéler que je suis une sorcière. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, au fond ça pourrait les effrayer._ »

/_Mais Lily, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas révéler que tu es une sorcière ? Pourquoi le monde de la magie est-il caché ? Où se trouve le Chaudron Baveur ?_/

« _J'ai heureusement réussit à trouver mon train, grâce à Rebeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. C'était lui qui était venu me chercher à la maison pour m'emmener faire des courses et m'expliquer en quoi consistait la magie. Il est très gentil et très grand. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu passer le passage qui mène au train sans que personne ne remarque qu'un géant ait soudainement disparut de la gare de King's Cross. Là quelqu'un devrait répondre : 'Pas plus incroyable qu'il n'existe la gare 9 3/4 !' Et il aurait bien raison. Mais le monde de la Magie semble ainsi : absurde, secret, hors d'atteinte et pourtant tellement vivant et présent. C'est comme les champignons en forêt, dirait papa. Durs à trouver, seulement une fois qu'on a mit la main sur un, tous les autres sont à côté. Tout ou rien, en somme. Mon père est adorable.  
_« _Je suis donc dans le 'Poudlard-express', prête à l'aventure. Je ne sais rien de ce qui m'attend, mise à part que je devrais pouvoir y exercer un don qui est sensé se trouver en moi (espérons que Hagrid ne se trompe pas !) et que Poudlard est un château. Mon compartiment est vide, et j'observe d'un oeil plus qu'intéressé ce qui se passe sur le quai entre deux panaches de fumée. Le plus intéressant sont dans l'ordre décroissant : 1. Les familles de sorciers 2. Un garçon qui est en train de montrer une chose gluante et non identifié à un ami 3. Un garçon entrain de crouler sous les embrassements de sa mère sous les rires de son ami._ »

Elise feuillerait pensivement le journal.

Il était tard, car Elise se devait d'écrire avec soin tout évènement de la journée, suivant son plan. Elle avait évidemment eu beaucoup de choses à dire. Elle était entrain de lire la page du 1er Septembre quand elle tomba sur un parchemin plié en deux. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. A l'encre verte, était écrit :

« COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

« Uniforme :  
« Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
« 1) Trois robes de travail (noire), modèle normal  
« 2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
« 3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
« 4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
« Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
  
« Livres et manuels :  
« Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
« Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
« Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
« Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette  
« Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé  
« Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
« Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
« Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
« Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble  
  
« Fournitures :  
« 1 baguette magique  
« 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
« 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
« 1 télescope  
« 1 balance en cuivre  
« Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.  
  
« IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

Il y avait de quoi faire rêver Elise. Aller au 'Chemin de Traverse', acheter une baguette et un chaudron, ce collège 'Poudlard'.

/_J'aimerais bien aller à Poudlard. J'aimerais aller m'acheter une baguette magique. Je me contenterais d'un petit chaudron, de fioles en verre, de robes de secondes mains, de livres d'occasions. Tant pis que ma cape soit trop longue, que mon chapeau me glisse jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca me serait bien égal que ma balance ne soit pas tout à fait équilibrer, que mon télescope soit un peu flou. _

_J'aimerais juste aller là-bas. _

_Je me ferais petite, je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place. Je m'abstiendrai de trop manger ou trop boire. Je suivrais les cours assidûment. Je n'irai pas embêter les autres sorciers s'ils ne s'appellent pas Malefoy, et s'ils viennent me parler, je répondrai gentiment. Laissez-moi coucher dehors si vous n'avez pas de place. _

_Lily, tu avais des parents normaux et tu es devenue sorcière. Comment as-tu fais ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils choisis, toi ? _

_Si seulement on me laissait ne serait-ce que suivre des cours là-bas, ou seulement les regarder, vivre avec eux..._/

Elise s'endormit, le journal de Lily dans les bras.

------------

« Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez fatiguée. »

Elise avait mal à la tête depuis ce matin. Elle avait passé une drôle de nuit avec de drôles de rêves sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle avait inventé Poudlard en un grand château mystérieux, inventer des cours et des gens. Elle avait rêvé entre autre du fameux James Potter que Lily avait dessiné. Dans son rêve, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns.

C'était un rêve sans histoires, sans déroulement logique, mais un rêve agréable. Cependant, le matin, Elise avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Elle avait eu de la fièvre qui s'était heureusement tout de suite calmée.

« Oui, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.  
- Magnifique ! dit-elle, dans sa façon bien à elle de dire 'Tant mieu !' »

Le plus curieux, peut-être était-ce là la réponse de son mal de tête, elle avait l'impression d'avoir réfléchit toute la nuit à son envie de prendre des cours à Poudlard. Comme si elle avait efficacement analysé toutes solutions, elle s'était rendu à l'évidence le matin même : si elle voulait passer inconnue chez les sorciers, il fallait qu'elle possède les connaissances sorcières. Or les livres pour étudier se trouvait à porter de main. Il suffirait de les emprunter à Lily.

Elise en eut rapidement terminé avec les tâches du jour. Une heure seulement après le départ de mrs Stanie, elle avait fait le repassage, nourrit les chats et un passage au marché. Elle attendit plus ou moins patiemment qu'Amnésie termine son petit déjeuner et l'emporta au grenier. Elle étendit la chatte dans le lit, comme la dernière fois, en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Elle éternua.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser toute la journée dans la poussière, s'exclama Elise embêtée. »

Amnésie ronronna comme si elle avait comprit ce qu'Elise venait de dire. Elise, personnellement, n'en doutait pas. Après tout, ce chat avait bien des pouvoirs magiques, non ?

Ce fut donc la tache ménagère la plus longue depuis qu'Elise avait été embauchée. Elle ouvrit d'abord grand les fenêtres pour changer le vieil air de la salle. Elle passa le plumeau sur divers objets et fit encore éternuer Amnésie. Elle passa ensuite le balai, ce qui fut une tâche éprouvante car dans certains coins la poussière atteignait deux millimètres. Mais aussi, Elise ne voulait pas changer la place des objets. Si un objet traînait parterre, elle devait mémoriser sa position à l'aide d'une ou deux astuces (le journal était à une paume du mur de la fenêtre par exemple.) Elle sortit secouer le tapis et la couverture (elle dut déloger Amnésie, car non seulement elle ne pouvait pas entrer et sortir sans elle, mais elle se trouvait aussi sur le lit.

Ce fut ensuite le midi. Elle put s'autoriser une pause pour grignoter des restes qu'elle avait accumulés pendant la semaine.

Enfin l'après-midi.

Elise avait amené pour l'occasion de quoi travailler. Un sac à dos au lieu de son sac à main. Des feuilles et un stylo-bille. Elle avait également toujours son journal, ses papiers personnels, son argent, son réveil et enfin le journal de Lily.

Elise se glissa furtivement dans la chambre avec Amnésie qui semblait fatiguée d'être trimbalée depuis le début de la journée. Mais comme elle semblait très attachée à Elise, elle lui pardonna en donnant un coup de langue sur sa main.

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à la bibliothèque. Elle étala devant elle la liste des fournitures, en se demandant par quoi commencer. Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette, l'attirait beaucoup, sans doute parce que c'était une matière particulièrement magique. Elle ouvrit le lourd grimoire sur ses genoux.

« Miranda Fauconnette est né le 27 février 1926 à Aberdeen qui se situe dans l'Est de l'Ecosse, est l'une des sorcières des plus renommées de la Grande-Bretagne entre autre pour ses différentes recherches sur les sortilèges curatifs, ses maîtrises en sortilèges et ses nouvelles méthodes pédagogiques, révolutionnaires à l'époque. Toujours restée maîtresse de soit-même, malgré ses différents ouvrages et idées couronnés de gloire, elle n'a jamais cherché célébrité. Nous avons tout de même essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses origines, son enfance et sa carrière. »

Elise décida de sauter la biographie, qui s'étendait ainsi sur quatre pages. Elle arriva ainsi à l'introduction, rédigée par Fauconnette elle-même. Elle disait principalement qu'elle avait écrit ce livre pour aider les jeunes à apprendre l'art difficile des sortilèges et enchantements. Elle avait approfondit l'étude du mouvement de poignet, sujet rapidement mit de côté d'après elle. Elle parlait également de sa théorie du sentiment des sorciers par rapport à la magie.

« Aucuns des nombreux livres anglophones que j'ai parcourut n'aident le jeune sorcier à connaître l'état dans lequel on doit être pour 'créer l'étincelle' selon l'expression populaire. Si des livres précisent qu'il faut se concentrer, je soutiens que non seulement la concentration est indispensable pour beaucoup de sorts, mais aussi qu'il faut savoir le lancer avec les sentiments. Quelques livres sont sur la voie de mon raisonnement, me semblent-ils. Ils conseillent de visualiser des images ou des situations, après avoir constater la nette amélioration que procure ces systèmes. J'ai découvert que cette nette amélioration était davantage liée aux émotions qu'à l'esprit. Mais je ne m'aventurais pas à revendiquer cette découverte, tant de fois défendue par nombres de sorciers, bien mieux qualifiés que moi, et étudié par les plus grandes entreprises. Les études de ses entreprises sont hélas principalement tournées vers les grands sorts qui nécessitent l'aide émotionnel. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé sept volumes où j'ai classé les différents sorts du programme éducatif de Poudlard, non seulement selon les graduations de difficultés habituelles mais aussi en tenant compte des efforts émotionnels fournis par les jeunes sorciers. Par exemple, le premier niveau traite surtout de sorts qui demandent plus de concentration que d'émotions. Alors qu'avant, le sortilège d'allégresse, classiquement classé pour la 1ère Année, a été déplacé en troisième année car il demande une grande maîtrise de soit-même ainsi qu'une simulation de joie, de bonheur. La concentration pouvant créer par-là une véritable hystérie voir des troubles plus importants... »

Ca continuait également sur plusieurs pages. Elise sentit son attention flanchée progressivement avant de remarquer qu'elle lisait en boucle la même ligne. Elle espéra que l'introduction n'était pas très importante et tourna encore une fois les pages pour arriver au premier sort.

« Sortilège d'attraction.  
« 1ère Leçon, la concentration magique.

Fauconnette précisait surtout que la concentration c'était faire le vide dans sa tête, ceci servant à la réalisation et la réussite du sort, et pas, au contraire, de trop forcé son esprit sur la tâche, ceci servant à influencer la puissance du sort. Elle conseillait également un petit tour à la fin du livre où l'on pouvait voir du vocabulaire, comme sort, sortilège, maléfice, enchantement, incantation, malédiction et bien d'autres. Les définitions étaient longues, car, comme l'expliquait Fauconnette, les mots ayant dérivés dans le langage parlé... Bref c'était plutôt compliqué.

« 2ième leçon, le mouvement du poignet. »

Elise eut un petit soupir avant de prendre un long pinceau de Lily et de commencer à s'entraîner. La tâche serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu.

Le réveil sonna, indiquant que mrs Stanie rentrerait dans une demi-heure. Elise ferma les fenêtres et prit Amnésie et ses affaires.

_« Ah tient ! La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre. C'est justement les deux garçons dont je parlais. Les autres wagons semblent pleins et me demandent s'ils peuvent se joindre. Ils ont le même age que moi, mais se connaissent déjà.  
« Le premier se nomme James Potter. Il est plutôt mignon. Il n'est pas très grand, avec des cheveux noirs qui partent dans tous les sens. Il a des yeux noisette. Il est toujours en train de faire des blagues et il est plutôt sympa. Il me fait rire. Par contre, il se moque un peu trop de Peter à mon goût. Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont James prend toujours la parole. Peter a du mal à en placer une. Peut-être est-il intimidé, face à moi en inconnue ou face à James qui semble déborder d'énergie. Malgré tout, il me fait bien rire et m'apprend beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard et le monde de la magie.  
« Peter Pettigrow est en un mot : adorable. Petit, un peu rond. Des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux bleu pâle et innocents. Un air timide, un peu naïf. Quand il fait des yeux de chiens battus, n'importe qui craque, c'est irrisitible. Lui-même, il n'a pas vraiment de charme. Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de culture, mais il n'en fait pas profiter. C'est plutôt James qui donne à la parole à Peter en lui demandant des informations ou autres. Dommage, je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant._  
_« James est celui qui riait pendant que la mère de Peter gardait son enfant prisonnier. James m'explique qu'ils sont amis d'enfance, car leurs mères respectives travaillent au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! Le revoilà partit dans ses explications sur le monde de la magie. Ca me touche beaucoup.  
« La porte s'ouvre encore. Nous accueillons chaleureusement une fille de notre age, qui s'appelle Caroline Circé. James et Peter la regardaient bizarrement, sans doute parce qu'elle est très belle. Elle a des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bleu glacial, plus clairs encore que ceux de Peter. Elle semble un peu à l'opposé de Peter, comme grave et pensive. Image inébranlable de la justice et de la sagesse. Mais après quelques temps, on se rend compte qu'elle est quelqu'un plein d'énergie, bien que parfois un peu réservée.  
__« Ensemble nous nous amusons bien. James a sortit un jeu de carte ensorcelé qui émet une drôle d'odeur de souffre et un léger crépitement. Peter m'avertit en riant que c'est un jeu explosif, et que si je tiens à avoir les sourcils symétriques, je ferais bien de m'éloigner un peu. A voilà, le train part enfin. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir faire un signe d'au revoir à mes parents, mais ils n'ont pas pu entrer dans la gare sans pouvoirs. »_

------------

Sept jours continuèrent ainsi. Elise, dans un élan studieux, avançait rapidement dans l'étude du manuel. Bien sûr, si le travail avait beau être intéressant, il était également un peu frustrant. Elise apprenait à lancer des sorts alors qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, et vous conviendrez que la pratique est plus amusante que la théorie.

Huit jours plus tards, juillet comptait déjà sa première semaine. La température montait encore un peu plus qu'en juin, mais elle restait heureusement raisonnable. Elise avait ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait du côté des Abbot tandis qu'elle préparait le repas.

Depuis maintenant neuf jours, elle surveillait constamment la famille sorcière, dans l'espoir qu'un des membres sortent et se rendent dans un quelconque lieu magique. Une fois, le père était sortit pour se rendre chez la 'voisine d'en face qui disait du mal de tout le monde'. Mais c'était tout. Ils ne sortaient jamais faire des courses ou autre. Ils devaient avoir leurs propres moyens de locomotion, avait pensé Elise, dépitée. Parfois elle prenait Amnésie dans ses bras et regardait le jardin de ses voisins. Elle observait les créatures qui couraient dans l'herbe en lançant leurs drôles de cris, juste pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel.

Mais à l'instant, elle ne regardait les Abbot qu'évasivement, plus par devoir qu'autre chose. A vrai dire, elle se sentait bien plus concernée par la cuisson de son plat. Un hululement arracha Elise à ses occupations culinaires. Elle se précipita tout de suite à la fenêtre, car elle savait ce que signifiait un hibou dans le monde des sorciers.

A la fin de son livre des sorts et enchantements, il était écrit l'adresse de l'auteur si jamais on voulait 'lui envoyer un hibou'. Elise en avait conclu que, par elle ne savait quel enchantement, les hiboux constituaient un moyen d'échange. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'en savait pas vraiment plus.

Elle s'était donc précipité à la fenêtre, pour voir un magnifique Grand-Duc se précipité à celle des Abbot et toqué au carreau. Pour Elise qui n'avait jamais vu ni chouettes ni hiboux de sa vie, c'était proprement incroyable. Elle fut rappelée à la cuisine par son plat qui dégageait une forte odeur de grillé, puis prit le journal de Lily pour le lire dans le jardin, en jetant des regards curieux vers ses voisins. Elle espérait qu'elle aussi aurait droit à une bribe d'informations.

« Hannah ! »

C'était la voix de Marilyn.

« C'est ma lettre de Poudlard. Il va falloir acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je suppose que tu veux venir avec moi ?  
- Bien sur !  
- Très bien, fit Marilyn avec un soupire. Dans ce cas, nous allons y aller en bus, car ton père a utiliser toute la poudre de cheminette sans en racheter. Nous pourrons en profiter pour aller faire des courses. »

Elise se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle fourra les clés de la maison dans sa poche, elle prit aussi son sac à dos. Il avait entre autre des lunettes noires qu'elle chaussa aussitôt. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit de la maison attendre discrètement que les Abbot sortent, toujours en faisant semblant de lire son livre.

Elle avait tout le temps, mrs Stanie ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures.

Marilyn sortit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle tenait Sam dans les bras et discutait gaiement avec Hannah. Elise eut la fugace envie de les rejoindre, discuter tout aussi gaiement avec eux. Mais au contraire, elle ralentit pour éviter de se faire repérer. Le lendemain de sa visite chez eux, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle resta éloignée lorsqu'ils attendaient le bus, et monta à la dernière seconde dans le transport bondé. Elle ne parvenait pas à les entendre, mais au fond ça ne devait pas être important. Les sorciers ne parlaient sans doute pas magie sous le nez de n'importe quelle personne, vu la façon dont avait été accueillit Elise.

Le trajet dura une demi-heure. Marilyn emmena ses enfants dans une rue avec pleins de magasins, dans le centre de Londres. Etonnée, Elise les suivit. Etrange façon de se cacher que de choisir le centre de Londres, mais bon, Elise suivait.

Marilyn s'arrêta près d'un magasin de musique et près d'un magasin de vêtements pour femme. Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle hésitait entre les deux boutiques. Aucune ne fut choisit, car elle alla tout droit.

Elise fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant net.

Par où était-elle passé ?

Elle s'approcha un peu avant de l'apercevoir.

D'abord elle crut que ce n'était qu'une misérable bâtisse, coincée entre les deux commerces. En vieux bois, avec des fenêtres qui donnaient sur du noir, une porte d'entrée entrouverte.

Puis elle vit un écriteau. 'Le Chaudron Baveur'.

Si elle n'avait pas suivit Marilyn, elle n'aurait pas vu le malheureux pub. Si elle n'avait pas lu le journal de Lily, elle ne se serait pas arrêter.

_Le Chaudron Baveur._

Porte entre le monde de la magie et son monde.

C'était ce qu'elle cherchait, non ?

Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas entrer ?

Une impression de ne pas être à sa place, _intruse_ dans un monde inconnu.

Elise s'assit sur le banc en face du Chaudron Baveur.

Elle entrerait demain. Ou après-demain. Qu'importe ! Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle gribouilla les étapes importantes de son voyage dans son journal. Depuis qu'y écrire était devenue une obligation, elle trouvait cela moins distrayant. C'était davantage devenu un carnet de bord, et seulement à l'occasion un journal. Quand elle se sentait inspirée enfaîte.

Elle rangea son journal et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez mrs Stanie. Il était encore tôt. Elle regarda le Chaudron Baveur avec un mélange d'envie et d'effroi.

Elle sentit un regard pesé sur elle. Elle se retourna.

Une jeune fille de son age l'étudiait.

Elle était très belle, vraiment, d'une beauté terrible mais tout en étant un peu effrayante. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée qu'Elise. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et longs. Un visage fin et doux. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme deux bouts de charbon, bordés de longs cils. Des yeux perçants et intelligents. Elle fermait à demi ces yeux, comme rêveuse mais tout de même attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Elle semblait lointaine, hors d'atteinte, invulnérable, fière. Elle paraissait tout savoir, tout connaître.

Elle portait un jean et une veste noire.

Elle sourit en coin lorsque Elise tourna vers elle des yeux étonnés, mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle détourna le regard rapidement. Son sourire s'effaça, ses yeux noirs se voilèrent derrière une brume grise. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait détourner ses yeux, elle était devenue fragile et faible.

Elise voulut tenter la conversation. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une sorcière puisqu'elle avait remarqué le Chaudron Baveur. A moins qu'elle soit comme elle, une moldue qui _connaît_ mais ne _sait_ pas.

« Bonjour. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ses yeux clignotèrent, gris, noirs, gris, comme si elle avait du mal à faire le point. Elise avait l'impression de la sentir triste et perdue. Elle essaya à nouveau d'engager une discussion.

« Tu n'entres pas ? »

Elle leva alors les yeux vers elle. Des yeux ardents et glacés à la fois, dangereux et bienveillants. Des yeux qui étaient cette fois-ci tout à fait noirs. Elle était redevenue forte et sage.

« Toi non plus. »

Pas d'agressivité, juste une simple constatation. Sa voix était froide et distante, tout autant qu'elle était douce et intéressée. Quelques choses se mêlaient en elle, joies et douleurs, peurs et fascinations. Cette fille semblait une contradiction à elle seule, énigme vivante, sans en avoir posé. Plus que tout cela, elle semblait en lutte violente contre elle-même. Elise avait l'impression qu'elle faisait de gros efforts de concentration tout en le cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour paraître forte.

Elise ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle.

Personnellement, ça la vexait de ne pas la comprendre. Elle s'était toujours estimée plutôt douée pour comprendre ce que ressentait les autres en un simple coup d'œil, sans même échanges de paroles. Mais cette fille restait dans ses mystères. Elise n'avait échangé que deux phrases avec elle, elle était cependant déjà passionnée.

Elise hésita avant de dire quelque chose. Elle désirait choisir les bonnes phrases qui dévoileraient tout. Des questions qui demandent une simple réponse, clef pour une dizaine d'autres. C'était ainsi, Elise n'aimait pas toujours les paroles inutiles. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne trouvait pas de phrase particulièrement intéressante, ni une autre question que celle-ci, qui lui livrerait peut-être beaucoup de réponses.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, finalement. »

La jeune fille hésita aussi. Elise avait la sensation que la jeune fille ne pouvait parlé librement bien qu'elle en éprouvait l'envie.

« Je n'en ai pas le droit, avoua-t-elle. »

Ses yeux pâlirent encore une fois, presque imperceptiblement.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? »

Elise avoua la vérité sans s'en rendre compte. Pour une raison inconnue, quelque chose la poussait à lui faire confiance. Lui mentir ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit non plus. Je suis moldue. Mais toi, tu dois être une sorcière je suppose. »

Elle en était persuadée. Pourquoi ?

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installa. Pas vraiment un silence gêné, juste une pause.

Puis Elise remarqua :

« Tu as de la chance d'être une sorcière. J'aimerais bien en être une aussi.  
- J'aimerais bien ne pas en être une, parfois. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Elise et planta son regard dans le sien. Elise ne le soutint pas longtemps, ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux. La fille eut un sourire et ses yeux redevinrent noirs.

« Tu es étrange. C'est peut-être parce que tu es moldue. »

Elise haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle dévia la conversation : elle croisait des moldus tous les jours, elle s'intéressait donc davantage aux sorciers.

« Tu as une baguette magique toi aussi ? Tu peux lancer des sorts ? »

Le cœur d'Elise se serra sous le poids d'une tristesse. Une tristesse qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ses propres sentiments.

« Non. »

Elise releva les yeux.

« Il n'a pas voulu m'en donner.  
- Qui ?  
- ... »

Elle hésita. Ces yeux clignotèrent, mais redevinrent noirs. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils.

« Mon père adoptif.  
- Oh. Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il doit avoir peur que je m'échappe. Mais il devait bien m'emmener, Narcissa ne pouvait pas me garder. Et il sait bien que je ne réagie pas à ses sorts de protection. »

Elise fit des yeux ronds tandis que la fille riait doucement d'un rire âcre.

« Il te retient contre ton gré ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Pourquoi tu ne t'échappes pas maintenant ? Ton père adoptif n'est pas là.  
- Ca ne servirait à rien. Tout le monde me connaît chez les sorciers. Et chez les moldus je n'irais pas loin. »

Elle ajouta d'une voix amère :

« Il ne reviendra pas avant une heure et demi, et il sait que je ne peux pas m'en aller.  
- Il suffisait de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.  
- On ne m'aime pas beaucoup ici... Et puis, c'est interdit. »

Ses yeux se refirent vitreux. Elise sentait une résistance quelque part. Quelque chose clochait dans tout cela.

« Mais les magasins sont justes à côté ! s'écria Elise. »

C'était écrit dans le journal de Lily en noir sur blanc. Elle devait réagir !

« Tu pourrais aller t'acheter une baguette magique.  
- Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- J'en ai.  
- Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
- Je te prends de force, rigola Elise. »

Ses yeux se firent encore plus pâles.

« Je dois rester là. La voix... La voix me dit de rester. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix hésitante, geignarde. Ca ne collait pas du tout avec son ton assuré habituel.

Mais Elise n'allait pas se formaliser d'une voix imaginaire ou magique. Elle tira la fille par la manche et l'obligea à se lever. Celle-ci semblait en lutte pour se réveiller d'un rêve. Mais Elise était décidée à l'aider.

Elle lui prit la main.

Tout de suite, les yeux redevinrent plus noirs que jamais. Elle regarda Elise, étonnée.

« T'es vraiment une drôle de fille toi. On te l'a jamais dit ? »

Et elles rigolèrent ensemble.

------------

Tandis qu'elle faisaient la queue dans le magasin de baguettes magiques (un garçon de 11 ans cherchait actuellement son bonheur), Elise demanda soudainement à la jeune fille :

« Enfaîte, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !  
- Moi non plus, répliqua malicieusement la jeune fille. »

Elle lui tendit la main :

« Elise Dudit. »

La jeune fille lui serra la main :

« Jun Lestrange. »

Dès que la main de Jun avait frôlé la main d'Elise, elle avait sentit comme un courant électrique qui la parcourait de haut en bas. Elle savait maintenant que c'était de la magie, mais ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Ca devait faire un effet à Jun également, car elle lui lâcha la main et l'étudia de son regard ardent.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange Elise. Pas seulement parce que tu es moldue. »

Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui transforma son visage en un visage d'enfant. Elle s'arracha un long cheveu sombre.

Elle attacha ce cheveu autour de du pousse d'Elise. Encore une fois, son corps reçu cette étrange énergie, mais cette fois elle restait en elle bien que Jun l'ai lâcher.

« Ici, à Londres, je te nomme la sorcière Dudit et te souhaite la bienvenu dans notre monde. »

Jun lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle la regardait stupéfaite.

Puis la sorcière redevint sérieuse. Elle se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Sache que très peu de moldus peuvent accepter des pouvoirs magiques. Il serait plus prudent de n'en parler à personne. Mais c'est à toi de savoir en qui tu peux ou ne peux pas avoir en confiance. »

Elise hocha la tête, abasourdie. Elle ferait attention. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer Jun qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en elle. Sans doute était-elle imprudente, mais elle ne voulait pas penser que Jun puisse être une traîtresse. Pas elle. Si elle devait faire attention à chaque personne qu'elle rencontrerait, elle le ferait, mais qu'on lui laisse avoir confiance en Jun.

Le garçon trouva une baguette à son goût (36 cm, crin de licorne, bois de frêne). Ollivandeur, un vieil homme aux yeux presque aussi brillants que ceux d'Amnésie, vint à leur rencontre.

Elles avaient mis un moment à arriver chez Ollivandeur. D'abord, elles avaient du demander au monsieur qui tenait le pub de leur ouvrir le passage car elles n'avaient pas de baguettes. Puis Jun avait expliqué patiemment à Elise, qu'elles devaient changer son argent à la banque. Le temps qu'Elise se remette de la surprise de Gingott's (« Mais c'est quoi ça, exactement ? avait-elle demander en montrant un gobelin »), une demi-heure était passé. Elise avait changé presque tout son argent en échange d'énormes pièces qui avaient un style moyenâgeux. Vingt minutes s'étaient encore écoulées avant qu'Ollivandeur puisse les servir.

« Qu'elle est la jeune demoiselle qui désire acheter une baguette ? »

Jun hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle achetait en premier. Le vendeur réajusta ses lunettes et l'observa.

« Hum, vous devez être la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Jun hocha la tête.

« Une femme si gentille, dommage qu'elle ait mal tourné, très mal tourné, fit-il en secouant tristement la tête. »

« Je vous attendais une année plutôt. Approchez, je vais prendre quelques mesures. »

Il lui mit dans les mains une baguette soigneusement vernie :

« Bois d'hêtre, 25 cm, plume de phénix. Souple, se distingue particulièrement par ses métamorphoses. »

Elle agita un peu la baguette. Ollivandeur la luit arracha immédiatement des mains pour se tourner vers ses armoires poussiéreuses. Il lui tendit une baguette très brillante :

« Un mélange étonnant : bois d'érable,18 cm, poussière de fée. »

Cette fois encore, Ollivandeur ne parut pas satisfait de la baguette, puisqu'il la remplaça immédiatement par une autre :

« Bois d'ébène, 24,5 cm, crin de sombral : très compétente pour les duels. »

Jun prit la baguette, et aussitôt le cœur d'Elise se réchauffa. Lorsqu'elle l'agita, une pluie d'étincelles noires - noires comme si elles avalaient la lumière plutôt que d'en émettre, mais en scintillant tout de même - tomba sur le parquet du magasin.

« Hum... Vous savez-on dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire. Méfiez-vous car elle serait du genre à vouloir vous emmener à l'aventure et à vous apprendre à vous questionner. Calme, mais impulsive. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Si Jun se sentait gênée, elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Elle secoua tout simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et rangea l'objet dans sa boîte.

« A vous mademoiselle ? »

Elise sursauta. Elle s'approcha en tremblant, sous l'œil attentif d'Ollivandeur.

« Comment-vous appelez-vous ?  
- Elise Dudit. »

Il commença à prendre les mesures. Tandis que le mètre ruban s'affairait tout seul autour d'elle, elle laissa son regard dérivé dans la boutique. Une boîte sembla lui faire un clin d'œil.

« J'aimerais essayer celle-ci, fit-elle, en montrant ladite boîte. »

Mr Ollivandeur la regarda, plutôt étonné. Elle ne le sut que bien plus tard, mais qu'un client demande à voir une baguette précise n'était pas courant - sans être non plus positivement rare.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit la baquette concernée. Elle n'était pas très longue et d'un bois un peu rouge avec de grandes tâches claires.

« Une baguette très originale. Racine d'if, 21 cm, cheveu de nymphe. »

Elise la prit dans sa main. Encore une fois, son cœur se réchauffa. La baguette émettait une douce chaleur. Quand elle l'agita, il ne sortit pas de sa baguette une pluie d'étincelles noires, mais d'étincelles vertes, chaque fois un mélange de verts différents.

Tandis qu'Elise payait, il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner pour lui-même.

« Décidément, je vends des baguettes vraiment étranges en ce moment. La génération la plus intéressante depuis vingt ans, d'à mon avis. Tiens qu'l'année dernière, y avait déjà le jeune Potter et le jeune Malefoy qui étaient pas évidents, pis cette année la jeune Lovegood, mais d'elle ça m'étonne pas, déjà que sa mère, c'était une originale... »

Là, Elise ne put se retenir de le questionner :

« 'Le jeune Potter' ? Vous voulez dire le fils de James Potter ?  
- Que voulez-vous, même les gens célèbres ont besoins de baguette, répondit-il d'un ton abrupt.  
- 'Célèbre' ?! s'étrangla Elise. »

L'homme la regarda, intrigué.

« Vous êtes une apprentie sorcière, vous. Sinon, vous connaîtriez le jeune Harry Potter. On n'trouve pas plus connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. »

Encore une fois, une porte sembla s'ouvrir dans la tête d'Elise. Harry. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Mais elle avait oublié où et quand. Elle se creusa la mémoire, se concentra.

'_Tous des personnes de ma classe. Lui, il s'appelle Harry.'_

Serait-ce le même Harry ?

« Pourquoi est-il célèbre ? »

L'homme frissonna.

« Une sombre époque, que l'époque de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je préfère ne pas en parler, merci. »

Elise n'insista pas et changea de sujet, un sujet qui l'intéressait autant que le premier, puisqu'il la concernait directement.

« Et qui est le 'jeune Malefoy' ?  
- Il se nomme Draco Malefoy, pourquoi ? »

Il ne semblait pas ravi d'en parler.

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom, dit Elise avec un ton d'excuse.  
- C'est possible. Malefoy, un nom très connu. Pourtant leur réputation n'est pas une réputation à avoir d'après moi. Qui sait ce qu'on fait tous leurs ancêtres pour être si connus ? Y a bien des rumeurs !  
- Est-il le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?  
- Vous le connaissez ? N'essayez pas de le connaître. Un type dangereux que Lucius. Encore qu'il n'est plus dans toute sa puissance, avant Sa perte, il était mortel, Son plus proche. Mais ne parlons pas de cette époque, car aujourd'hui Il est mort. »

Ca faisait relativement penser aux allusions de Marilyn Abbot.

« Et qu'avaient d'étranges leurs baguettes ? »

Ollivandeur la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux pâles luisaient.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les baguettes choisissent leurs propriétaires. Elles voient en eux leurs avenirs, les choisissent en fonction de leurs caractères, leurs magies, leurs ambitions. Si je peux deviner certaines choses, ces choses sont trop importantes pour être dit à n'importe quel inconnu. Parfois, quand c'est très important, j'en informe Dumbledore car j'ai une confiance absolue en son jugement. »

Il hocha la tête pour signifier que la discussion était terminée.

Elise paya leurs achats. Elle et Jun restèrent un moment devant le magasin, à cligner des yeux à cause du soleil. Jun dit à Elise :

« Un homme plus sagace qu'on le croit, Ollivandeur. Il ne voit pas plus loin que ses baguettes, mais tout en restant dans son magasin il en devine beaucoup plus. »

Elise haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout enregistrer. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé en peu de temps.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Elise regarda sa montre.

« Une heure et demi. »

Jun se tapa le front.

« On a plus que dix minutes avant qu'ils reviennent. »

Quand est-ce que les sorciers prenaient l'habitude de ne jamais nommé les autres personnes ?

Elles se mirent à courir et réussirent à atteindre le Chaudron Baveur en cinq minutes. Grâces à leurs baguettes, elles avaient pu entrer d'eux-mêmes. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elise avait un point de côté et Jun essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle lui tendit sa baguette.

« Prends-là. »

Elise la regarda.

« Dépêche-toi !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Sinon ils me la confisqueront.  
- Comment je te la rendrais ?  
- Prends-là. »

Elise la prit et la glissa avec la sienne dans son sac.

« Maintenant va-t-en, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient.  
- Je te la rendrais comment ? »

Jun réfléchit.

« Dis-moi un numéro au hasard.  
- Onze ?  
- Rendez-vous devant la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur, le jour et à l'heure où les élèves de Poudlard terminent leurs vacances de Noël. Je réussirais à venir.  
- Mais je ne sais pas...  
- Renseigne-toi. Tu es une sorcière maintenant ! Maintenant vas-t-en s'il te plait ! »

Elise lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un signe de la main. Plus elle s'éloignait, plus les yeux de Jun semblaient regagner leurs initiales couleur grise. Elle entra se cacher dans le Chaudron Baveur. Elle commanda au hasard à un vieux monsieur qui tenait le bar le premier produit de la carte - ça s'appelait 'Bièraubeurre' - pour pouvoir prendre une place près d'une des rares fenêtres qui donnaient côté moldus. Elle remarqua que les dimensions de la salle et que le nombre de fenêtre qu'elle avait ne correspondait pas à la misérable bâtisse qu'elle voyait du côté moldu.

Elle pouvait observer d'ici la jeune sorcière. Elle était assise comme elle l'avait trouvé, les yeux pâles, l'air triste. Elise entrouvrit un peu la fenêtre. Tom lui apporta sa Bièraubeurre, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle était occupée à observer sa nouvelle amie et de plus, elle n'aimait pas la bière.

Il ne se passa rien pendant dix minutes. Ils étaient en retard. Elise allait se décider à goûter sa boisson quand elle aperçut deux personnes, dont une qui ne devait absolument pas la voir. Le deuxième était sans doute son fils. Elise plongea sous la table.

« Bonne fin de journée, messieurs Malefoy, fit la voix du serveur.  
- Vous de même, Tom, fit la voix froide et distante de Lucius, laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait juste d'un échange de politesse. »

La porte d'entré claqua. Elise se releva immédiatement pour regarder dehors.

Lucius et Draco Malefoy se tenaient là. Lucius vint voir Jun. Il paraissait un peu

« Viens. Elles veulent te voir. »

Elle se leva, son visage n'exprimait aucune peur. Draco Malefoy prit son père à l'écart. Il l'amena près de la fenêtre d'Elise, ce qui confirma sa première hypothèse : cette fenêtre était invisible de l'extérieur.

« Père, que diront-elles pour l'impero ? »

Il eut un sourire ironique.

« Peut-être que c'est un joli artifice à sa façon, peut-être qu'elles seront furieuses. Tu les connais, elles sont imprévisibles. Mais je ne souhaite pas avoir de problèmes avec Jun, donc autant la laisser comme tel. Je veux en terminer le plus vite possible. C'est le genre de sorcières qu'il faut éviter de croiser trop souvent et trop longtemps. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Sinon, ça n'a aucun rapport Père, mais vous aviez dit que vous m'achèteriez un balai.  
- On verra plus tard, Draco, fit froidement son père. Tes notes de cette année laissent à désirer.  
- C'est parce qu'ils...  
- ... privilégient certaines personnes, coupa Lucius. Tu me l'as répété durant toutes les vacances. Je pensais que tu aurais honte qu'une sang-de-bourbe obtienne de meilleurs notes que toi. »

Draco, le regard brillant de colère, ne dit plus rien. Satisfait, son père retourna auprès de Jun, mit une main sur son épaule, et disparut dans la foule, suivit de Draco. Elise regarda avec tristesse, le dernier endroit où elle avait aperçut son amie.

Pensivement, elle porta sa chope à ses lèvres.

Hum... La Bièraubeurre, c'était délicieux. Un goût de cannelle et de vanille semblait-il.

Ca lui remonta le moral.

Elle regarda son pouce où le cheveu était noué.

Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait sentir la magie lui parcourir le corps, dans un agréable frisson.

Grâce à Jun, elle savait parcourir les deux mondes.

_/ Merci, et surtout prends soins de toi jusqu'à Noël, Jun !/_


	7. Note de l'auteur

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

* * *

Je sais que, normalement, mettre des notes de l'auteur au lieu de chapitre est interdit, mais je vous promet de la supprimer lorsqu'elle n'aura plus lieu d'être (c'est-à-dire lorsque le prochain chapitre sera écrit pour la remplacer.) 

C'est juste pour vous dire qu'en ce moment je suis débordée et de plus privée d'ordinateur (je viens en catimini là), vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un bon moment, désolée. :'(

Pour me rattraper, je compte commencer avec les vieux outils (vous savez, cette rôle de chose qui tâche les vêtements d'encre, appelé par les moldus 'stylo') le prochain chapitre et une autre fic (sur les fondateurs, inspiré d'une chanson) et encore une autre fic sur.. Ben, difficile à dire, c'est un sujet assez spécial. Ce sera surprise :o)

Enfin je vous en dit pas plus, parce que si ça se trouve je vais essayer de les faire et ça ne va pas bien marcher. A chaque fois ce sont des idées un peu tordues, que je dis originales parce que ça le fait mieux, donc imprévisibles. Enfin, on verra bien ! :o)

Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je remercie ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews (je vous répondrais lorsque le chapitre suivant sera écrit) et aussi ceux qui sont passés par là et ont aimés ma fic (je sais pas s'il y en a, mais bon, j'ai droit de rêver ! lol)

Maty 

Ps : Je vais faire un vote pour vous faire passer le temps lol

o _Quel(s) personnage(s) souhaitez-vous que j'approfondie, sachant que ça peut-être un(des) personnage(s) cité(s) qu'une seule fois ou dans les cinq tomes, ou même un(des) personnage(s) déjà mort(s) ou très vieux, ou encore un(des) personnage(s) 'gentil(s)' ou 'grand(s)-méchant(s)-loup(s)' ou 'on-ne-sait-pas-vraiment-de-quel-côt' ?_

o _Voulez-vous quelque chose de précis pour la suite, un petit caprice lol ?_

Parce que ma fic ne va pas forcément exactement respecter les tomes, je prend plein de liberté dessus. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry sera normalement dans le même état qu'il devrait être pour commencer le sixième tome comme prévu... A moins bien sur que je décide de créé une sorte de chaos lol, mais là j'en dis trop ! ;o)

Allez avec un peu de chance, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne avant la fin du mois ! (j'ai déjà une idée précise de ce que je vais faire dans ce chapitre).


End file.
